La Rosa Violeta
by Lucky Ted
Summary: Un pequeño regalo podría causar más de un problema en Gloomsville, ¿Será Ruby capaz de detener el malentendido con sus amigos? Historia creada sin fin de lucro u otro motivo mas que entretener.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes. hoy traigo el primer capítulo de una pequeña historia inspirada en otro de los trabajos de arte de Marty Hsu. Cualquier parecido con Undertale es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

 **La Rosa Violeta**

Durante una mañana normal en la mansión Ruby se encontraba en el patio trasero ayudando a Iris con unos de sus problemas en su jardín. Las plantas carnívoras que había traído desde el otro lado de la tierra habían empezado a marchitarse, y eso había dejado a Ruby muy preocupada por su querida amiga.

\- Iris… descuida, este tipo de cosas pasan. – Dijo Ruby al sentarse en el suelo junto a su amiga cerca de su jardín.

\- Lo se Ruby, pero… me preocupa Venus. ¿Ella también se marchitara como las otras? – Pregunto sin quitar sus manos del rostro con la voz llena de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes por ello. – Contesto la chica pelirroja al tomar un libro que tenía cerca de ella. – Según la guía de plantas extrañas del mundo dice que las plantas carnívoras que trajiste necesitan más alimento y agua dependiendo de su tamaño. Venus es una planta pequeña por lo que solo necesita poca agua y unos pocos insectos para sobrevivir.

\- ¿Entonces ella estará bien?

\- Sí. Ya veraz como todo se solucionara en poco tiempo Iris. – Contesto su amiga al levantarse para ayudarla a cuidarlas.

Sintiéndose tan solo ligeramente mejor, Iris siguió tratando a sus plantas confiando que en un par de semanas se recuperarían. Ruby no pudo acompañarla demasiado tiempo pues debía ocuparse de otros asuntos en la mansión.

\- Ruby siempre esta tan pendiente de todos nosotros, debería hacerle un regalo. – Pensó la pequeña cíclope al seguir cambiando la tierra de las plantas. – ¿Qué podría darle? ¿Un libro? No… muy obvio. O quizás un… no tampoco. Normalmente no tengo problemas con esto, pero ahora sí que los tengo. ¡Ya se! Mañana debo ir al pueblo por algunos víveres, será la ocasión perfecta para un regalo.

* * *

Como Iris dijo fue a la mañana siguiente hacia el pueblo esperando encontrar algún tipo de sorpresa para su amiga. Al pasar por varias tiendas de regalos y por el mercado de pulgas se encontró de frente a frente con un pequeño letrero en una tienda mediana que ponía en letras rojas y brillantes "Florería de importación los cuatro caminos".

Sintiendo curiosidad por esta nueva tienda entro haciendo sonar una pequeña campana en la puerta avisando al dueño, durante unos momentos se fijó en su interior y noto que habían grandes maceteros por todas partes con todos los tipos de flores imaginables, los muros estaban cubiertos de un tapiz azul claro lleno de pequeños bayas de madera que contenían una variedad de enredaderas que escalaban por lo muros dándole un aspecto de lo más colorido al negocio. En el mostrador había dos pequeños maceteros rojos, uno con una flor amarilla y otra con una rosa blanca como la luna. Iris sintió un poco de curiosidad y se acercó para verlas mejor hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta del mostrador donde apareció el dueño.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña? – Dijo el dueño, una mujer alta con la piel de un color verde limón con los ojos de color café que llevaba puesto un vestido negro de dama colonial, aunque el peinado era un gran afro negro.

\- Buen día señorita, solo pase por que sentía un poco de curiosidad por lo que tenía. – Respondió Iris de forma sincera al sonreírle.

\- ¿Entonces no te interesan las plantas que tengo a la venta? – Respondió la vendedora al sentarse en un banco de parque instalado cerca de unos rosales.

\- ¿Qué tipo de flores vende señorita?

\- Me llamo Rosaría pequeña, ¿acaso quieres hacerle un regalo a alguien especial? – Preguntó al acariciar los pétalos de unas rosas blancas.

\- Sí, estoy buscando algo para mi mejor amiga. Pero no estoy segura de lo que pueda gustarle. – Dijo iris al seguir mirando las numerosas plantas del local.

En el rostro de Rosaría se dibujó una ligera sonrisa al reír un poco y le dijo. – Bueno pequeña, sonara algo raro pero los mejor regalo desde tiempos inmemoriales siempre han sido la fruta fresca y las flores, porque son fáciles y siempre harán felices al que las recibe.

Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió nuevamente al mostrador de cual saco una pequeña caja de madera llena de pequeños sobre de semillas. – Ahora dime, ¿Cómo es esta amiga tuya?

\- Bueno, Ruby siempre está pendiente de nosotros, prepara el desayuno el almuerzo, la cena. Prácticamente nos ayuda a todos en lo que pueda.

\- Vaya, tu amiga suena como una persona desinteresada y preocupada de sus amistades. Creo que la mercancía de exhibición no está a su talla. Espera un momento pequeña, volveré enseguida. – Dijo al llevarse la caja a la parte trasera de la tienda, dejando a Iris preguntándose que sería tan especial.

Al poco tiempo la señorita volvió trayendo consigo un pequeño frasco transparente con una pequeña semilla color purpura en su interior que le fue entregada en la mano a Iris. No estaba segura de por qué pero sabía que era especial.

\- Esto pequeña es una semilla de una rosa violeta. Pero no es cualquier planta que se encuentre en cualquier jardín, esta tiene la cualidad de poder crecer y sobrevivir en cualquier lugar inhóspito, desde el desierto más árido hasta la montaña más alta y llena de hielo.

\- Guau… suena increíble, ¿Por qué no he escuchado nada de esta planta? – Pregunto Iris al seguir mirando la semilla.

\- Hay una razón por la cual esta tienda se llama los cuatro caminos, las plantas que llegan aquí son las más exóticas y extrañas del mundo. Pero yo las vendo a precio normal, después de todo, estas maravillas de la naturaleza deberían ser conocidas por todo el mundo. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo pequeña? – Dijo Rosaría dando una vuelta para mostrar su alegría por la herbolaria y las flores.

Las palabras de la vendedora la convencieron y acabo por comprar la semilla, la vendedora había recibido la paga y se fue a la parte trasera, a pesar de todo el precio fue razonable por lo que no tuvo problemas para volver a la mansión con el resto de los víveres.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue dejar las bolsas en la cocina e inmediatamente partió a su jardín para ver el estado de sus plantas. – No se preocupen, las cuidare hasta que se pongan mejor, incluso les traje mentas para después de su comida.. – Dijo al acercarse a las bolsas de abono para seguir su cuidado, después de esto le entregaría su regalo a Ruby.

En el tejado de la mansión…

\- ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes? Desde aquí pudo verlo todo el pueblo, el cementerio e incluso puedo sentir el dulce aroma de la inspiración. – Dijo Venus al estirar sus tallos para comenzar con su nuevo escrito. – Tengo que darte las gracias Ruby, tu idea fue muy buena.

\- Me alegra haber podido ayudarte Venus. – Contesto la joven al estar sentada en una silla reclinable. – Este es un buen lugar para leer.

\- Si, pero me pregunto ¿Qué será lo que molesta a Iris? No ha abandonado el jardín durante una semana y Squig se está impacientando por no haber salido junto a ella durante ese tiempo.

\- Las demás plantas se están secando por lo que se está ocupando de su cuidado, ¿tu estas bien cierto?

\- ¿Qué pregunta, como no estarlo? Me siento de maravilla. – Contesto sin dejar de escribió en su máquina. – Si hay alguien de quien preocuparse es ella.

\- Si, iré a ver como esta en dentro de un rato. – Dijo al apoyarse más en la silla.

Mucho más tarde ese mismo día.

\- Hola Iris, ¿necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto Chico Calavera al ver como su amiga seguía tratando las plantas.

\- De hecho si Chico Calavera, ¿podrías cuidarlas un rato por mí? Debo entregarle algo a Ruby primero. – Dijo la pequeña que solamente le dijo eso y se fue corriendo a la mansión dejando detrás al confundido esqueleto.

\- Claro… bueno, hora de ensuciarse las manos. Puede que descienda de una larga línea de famoso botánicos y herbolarios. –

Al decir eso se cambió rápidamente la ropa a la de un jardinero para empezar el cuidado.

Dentro de la mansión Ruby estaba preparando un pastel para la cena hasta que Iris parece con un pequeño paquete en sus manos. – Toma Ruby.

\- Oh, muchas gracias Iris ¿a qué se debe la ocasión? – Pregunto al mirar el pequeño envoltorio con curiosidad.

\- Solamente te quería dar las gracias por toda lo que has hecho por mí.

Lentamente Ruby empezó a abrir el envoltorio revelando el frasco con la semilla en su interior, preguntándose qué tipo de planta le había dado su amiga.

\- Es una semilla de rosa violeta, por lo que me dijeron es un planta muy rara y por eso te la traje.

\- Muchas gracias Iris, la plantare enseguida después de dejar el pastel en el horno. – Dijo alegremente la joven pelirroja.

En poco tiempo las dos amigas fueron al jardín para tomar un macetero de plástico con tierra especial para comenzar el cultivo de la extraña rosa. Le dieron un poco agua y la dejaron en la mesa de la cocina, pues no querían arriesgarse a que una lluvia u otros cambios climáticos la dañaran o interrumpieran su crecimiento, a pesar de que Iris le dijo que la planta podía sobrevivirlo todo. Claro que todavía estaba por verse si podía sobrevivir a Desgracia.

Pasada la medianoche el silencio se volvió en gobernante de la mansión junto al tic tac del reloj, en la mesa de la cocina se podía admirar el macetero siendo iluminado por los suaves y gentiles rayos de la luna hasta que la tierra dentro de ella empezó a agitarse lentamente abriéndole paso a un pequeño bulbo de flor de un fuerte color verde de no más de tres centímetros de alto que se movía lentamente como si danzara ante algo que nadie más que ella podía sentir. A primera hora de la mañana Ruby se había levantado para poder preparar el desayuno, todo el mundo seguía durmiendo por lo que parecía así que tranquilamente hizo su camino a la cocina hasta que vio lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

Un pequeño bulbo de flor de más de diez centímetros había crecido empezando lentamente a abrir su interior a medida que su color verdoso se volvía más y más de un tono violeta. La joven no podía creer lo que sucedía, ninguna planta crece tan deprisa. Sin duda era una planta muy especial como le dijo Iris.

\- No puedo dejarla aquí, tendré que dejarla con las demás. – Dijo la joven al tomarla con cuidado hasta que escucho un pequeño bostezo femenino muy cerca. Mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina esperaba encontrarse con Desgracia o Iris, pero nada. No había nadie a la vista.

Nuevamente volvió a oír el mismo bostezo y esta vez miro a la planta pensando si había sido ella la que había hecho ese ruido, no volvió a sentir un sonido extraño por un rato hasta que finalmente salió hacia el jardín para plantarla cerca de las demás flores.

El día estaba igual como cualquier otro, totalmente nublado, Ruby se puso unos guantes y tomo algunas herramientas de jardinería e hizo un agujero entre las demás para depositar cuidadosamente el extraño retoño de rosa. Después de asegurarse de que se encontraba apropiadamente enterrada tomo una regadera llena de agua y las roció a todas.

Tras acabar con ello se disponía volver a la mansión para ocuparse de otros asuntos hasta que escucho una voz de una niña pequeña.

\- ¿Eres mi mama?

Ruby volvió a mirar por todas partes preguntándose si estaba oyendo cosas hasta que finalmente noto como el retoño de rosa se movía ligeramente. ¿Podría ser? Pero no era imposible, después de todo Venus podía hablar.

\- ¿Tu… hablaste pequeña? – Pregunto Ruby al acercarse a la rosa.

\- Si, ¿eres mi mama? – Volvió a preguntar a la planta que parecía no poder abrir sus ojos todavía.

\- No, no soy tu madre. Me llamo Ruby, ¿tienes nombre?

\- No. ¿Dónde está mi mami? – Pregunto al mover su cabeza guiándose por el sonido de la voz de Ruby.

\- Tengo que decirle de esto a alguien, espera un poco. – Dijo Ruby al marchar a la mansión dejándola sola, solo que no se percató de que la rosa volvió a crecer cinco centímetros durante su corta ausencia.

* * *

Ruby al final logro traer al jardín a Chico Calavera, Iris, Poe, Venus y a Frank y Len que se sentían sorprendidos por el extraño fenómeno.

\- ¿Sabes quién es tu madre? – Pregunto Iris que llevaba a Venus en sus manos.

\- No, solo sé que tengo una mama, ¿tú eres mi mama? – Volvió a preguntar moviendo la cabeza en dirección hacia Iris.

\- No, lo siento. – Respondió la pequeña ciclope al mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- Descuida Iris, soy un conocedor de plantas y creo saber lo que ocurre. Solo déjeme buscar en mi biblioteca. – Dijo Poe al ir volando hacia su casa.

\- Esto es extraño, las plantas no tienen padres, las semillas se sueltas o sus esporas vuelas hacia otras partes.

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo saber una cosa o dos sobre las plantas sobre todo porque soy una Chico Calavera. – Dijo una molesta Venus al cruzar sus tallos. – Si los tenemos, solo que nunca los conocemos.

\- ¿Cómo los sabes? – Pregunto Frank.

\- Solo lo sé de acuerdo chicos, pero bueno, en ese entonces mis únicos impulsos eran comer, comer y comer de nuevo hasta que encontré algo extraño en el suelo y me calmo.

\- No tengo mami… - Dijo la pequeña rosa al bajar su cabeza soltando una lagrima verde que hizo crecer un poco de pasto donde cayó.

Era una situación algo delicada, si, era cierto que Venus podía hablar pero los motivos por los cuales su personalidad paso de salvaje a otra no tan salvaje era desconocidos por todos. Ahora tenían consigo una planta que había germinado en menos de doce horas y ya podía hablar español de forma fluida y clara.

\- Yo soy tú mama.

Todos vieron como Ruby se había arrodillado para acariciar la cabeza de la rosa con uno de sus dedos para calmarla.

\- ¿Eres mi mami? – Volvió a preguntar alzando un poco la cabeza.

\- Sí, soy tu mami.

El dedo de Ruby fue atrapado cariñosamente por los pequeños y finos tallos de la planta mientras sonreía.

\- Pero Ruby, tú no eres… - Dijo Chico Calavera en voz baja a lo que Ruby solo le hizo un gesto de que no hablara por ahora y susurrando también le dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla así de triste, por ahora le diremos esto hasta averiguar más sobre ella.

La pequeña planta seguía sujeta a su dedo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa de felicidad. – Te quiero mami.

\- Y yo a ti, creo que deberíamos darle un nombre. – Dijo Ruby a sus amigos que empezaron a pensar en uno.

\- ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Rosa? – Dijo Len al levantar la mano.

\- Es un nombre muy tonto para una flor Len… – Dijo Frank. – Mejor llamémosla Violeta.

\- Tengo uno. – Dijo Calavera. – ¿Qué les parece si la llamamos Charlotte?

\- Me gusta, ¿oíste? Tu nombre es Charlotte. – Dijo Ruby al volverá acariciar la cabeza de la rosa con su dedo libre.

\- Me gusta mami. – Dijo la pequeña rosa bastante feliz.

* * *

Al otro lado del pueblo en la florería...

\- Tenemos todos los tipos de semillas y flores del mundo señorita, solo dígame lo que necesita y se lo entregaremos al mejor precio posible.

\- Eso fue lo que mi nieta me dijo señorita. Vera, soy jardinero y me encargo del mantenimiento del parque de Gloomsville, y me gustaría plantar varios tipos de flores y rosas para darle un poco más de vida. Es demasiado deprimente el estado en el que se encuentra.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente señor. Le podría entregar unas semillas de girasoles, belladona, pasionarias, incluso tengo flores gigantes del Nilo. Solo no me pregunte como las consigo. – Dijo Rosaría totalmente feliz por el negocio entre manos.

Antes de poder siquiera ir a la parte trasera por mas semillas se sintió la campana de la puerta, nuevamente la herbolaria estaba contenta por el creciente número de clientes, solo que la visita no sería lo que se esperaba.

\- Disculpe señorita. – Dijo una joven niña que llevaba un macetero entre sus manos con una planta extraña.

\- Te recuerdo pequeña, eres la niña del mes pasado. Si no mal recuerdo te di una semilla de lágrima lunar. ¿Cómo está? me imagino que el retoño debe ser muy fuerte a estas alturas.

\- Bueno… sí. Pero no es una flor señorita. – Dijo la joven al enseñarle la planta a Rosaría y al viejo jardinero.

La "flor" era en realidad una especie de cactus de color azul con las espinas de color blanco y una pequeña flor roja como un tomate en la parte superior que dejo perpleja a la herbolaria por esto.

\- No… no lo entiendo, este es un cactus de los hielos de Alaska. ¿Cómo fue que…?

\- No se preocupe señorita, me gusto esta planta. – Dijo la joven sonriendo. – Vine porque quería saber que cuidados precisa realmente esta cactus.

\- Ese no es el punto niña. El problema es que no te vendí lo que realmente querías. – Dijo al tomar el macetero para dejarlo en la mesa. – Las semillas de los cactus de los hielos y las lágrimas lunares son similares y difíciles de distinguir los unos de otros. ¿Abre cometido el mismo error con los otros pedidos?

\- Entonces señorita ¿no podrá darme mi pedido? – Pregunto el jardinero.

\- Si señor, pero tendrá que esperar algunos días. Tendré que revisar los registros de entregas y pedidos para asegurarme si a los demás clientes no les di las plantas que necesitaban. Solo espero que esto no se me salga de control más allá de lo que ya creo. – Dijo un poco nerviosa. – Lo siento mucho, pero la tienda estará cerrara hasta que arregle esta confusión.

De vuelta en la mansión esa misma noche.

Todo el mundo se encontraba en la sala escuchando un nuevo programa de misterio en la radio con excepción de Ruby e Iris que estaban en el jardín atendiendo a la pequeña Charlotte.

\- Oye Ruby, ¿no te parece que se está haciendo más grande a cada momento? – Pregunto la pequeña ciclope al ver que ya media más de medio metro de altura.

\- Puede que sí, después de todo es una planta muy exótica Iris. – contesto su amiga al darle otro poco más de agua con la manguera.

La rosa ya estaba totalmente florecida con los tallos verdes marrón y unas enredaderas que empezaron a crecer hace poco más de una hora, aunque sus ojos todavía no podían abrirse del todo por lo que veía todo un poco borroso.

\- Muchas gracias mami y tía Iris. Creo que estaré bien esta noche. – Contesto al seguir con su cabeza el sonido que Ruby hacía con su voz y pisadas. – Deberían descansar.

Sin más que hacer por el momento se marcharon a la mansión, pero antes Ruby acaricio sus pétalos antes de entrar a la casa para ver si podía escuchar lo último del programa de radio. La "pequeña" Charlotte empezó a bostezar un poco antes de bajar un poco la cabeza para descansar, y esa misma noche pasando desadvertido para todos en la mansión al igual que para Charlotte sus raíces empezaron a cavar más profundamente y expandiéndose alrededor de los terrenos de forma lenta pero segura.

* * *

 **Subire el proximo capitulo tan pronto esté listo, espero que tengan un buen dia y suerte con sus historias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días, ahora les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia con el único fin de entretener. los personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y publicistas bla, bla, bla etc.**

 **La Rosa Violeta**

* * *

Una semana y tres días transcurrieron desde la germinación de la rosa conocida como Charlotte, y tanto su tamaño al igual que el amor por su "madre" había crecido de forma exuberante.

\- Debo decir Ruby que has hecho un espléndido trabajo al cuidar a la jovencita de aquí – Dijo el viejo cuervo acompañado por sus hermanos Edgar y Alan. Y era cierto, el tamaño de la rosa había superado los dos metros de altura sin problemas, incluso había empezado a crecer pasto alrededor de donde se encontraba expandiéndose por casi todo en jardín al igual que sus enredaderas empezaban a escalar por los muros de un lado de la mansión.

\- Muchas gracias Poe, pero nunca lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de todos ustedes. – Contesto Ruby sonriendo al estar sentada en una silla cerca de su hija adoptiva mientras leía un libro.

\- Oh, gracias Ruby, y me parece que estas por romper el record al jardín más exuberante y vivo de Gloomsville, sobre todos ahora que tenemos pasto. Es la primera vez en años que lo veo de nuevo.

\- Gracias señor Poe. – Dijo Charlotte que había abierto sus grandes ojos color ámbar. –"Madre ha sido muy buena conmigo, ¿Qué podría hacer para demostrarle cuanto la quiero?". – Pensó al llevar unos de sus tallos cerca de los labios mientras pensaba en algo.

\- Hola Ruby, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijeron los hermanos Frank y Len llevando su guitarra consigo.

\- Estamos bien chicos, ¿necesitan algo? – Pregunto su amiga al devolver su atención al libro.

\- Realmente queríamos probar una teoría que Chico Calavera nos dijo. – Contesto Frank al afinar la guitarra.

\- Si, dijo que las plantas crecen mejor con buena música y que mejor música que la de nosotros, ¡vamos Frank! – Grito entusiasmado al levantar la mano para empezar tocar.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea chicos…

En un instante el fuerte ruido de la guitarra eléctrica de los chicos se sintió por todos los terrenos de la mansión, Ruby se había tapado los oídos al igual que Poe y sus hermanos. Pero parecía que la música irrito más a Charlotte que a los otros. La rosa acerco sus tallos a lo que parecía ser sus oídos cerrando los ojos esperando a que el escandalo terminase, y parecía que alguien había escuchado su deseo pues de inmediato se sintió un pequeño movimiento telúrico que hizo que todos se asustaran.

\- ¡Terremoto! – Gritaron los hermanos al abrazarse entre ellos soltando la guitarra acabando rápidamente con el temblor.

Ruby se sentía confundida por la situación. Normalmente los temblores eran provocaron por Desgracia, pero ella se encontraba de viaje con Dolores y Molestias en un tour en el Ártico, si no se equivocaba.

\- ¡Se encuentran bien Frank, Len? – Pregunto Charlotte al mover la cabeza un poco al sacarse la sensación del ruido de antes. – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió madre, que era lo que hizo que la tierra se moviera así?

\- ¿Te refieres al temblor? Es algo que pasa de vez en cuando Charlotte. Sucede cuando… Mmm. ¿me ayudas con esto Poe? – Pregunto Ruby al mirar a Charlotte y a Poe respectivamente.

\- No te preocupes Ruby, me encargare que todas las preguntas de nuestra nueva amiga sean contestadas. Además podría hablarte de la vez que fui invitado en el teatro de ciudad Bruma para recitar a Shakespeare.

\- ¿Qué es un Shakespeare señor Poe? – Pregunto la confundida rosa a girar a la cabeza a un lado.

\- Hay pequeña, tengo tanto que contarte. – Dijo alegremente el cuervo.

En el interior de la mansión Chico Calavera se encontraba en su habitación trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que lo ayudaría a descubrir a su familia

\- Ya solo me faltan unos detalles y la máquina del tipo volverá a andar. – Pensó el joven esqueleto al seguir soldando las piezas del artefacto. – Me pregunto que habrá producido ese temblor, creí que Desgracia estaba con sus primas. Oh bueno, no habrá sido nada grave, y ahora ¿Dónde puse la llave inglesa?

Tras buscarla por toda su habitación no pudo encontrar la herramienta que necesitaba, pero si le pareció ver algo extraño, casi como si varias cosas pequeñas y verdes se movieran por entre los muros.

\- Bien Poe, te dejo a cargo de Charlotte, tengo que ir al pueblo por algunas víveres, no tardare demasiado. – Dijo Ruby al levantarse para alistarse.

\- Quiero ir contigo madre. – En un gran esfuerzo la joven rosa violeta intento vanamente moverse de su lugar sin resultados más que una pequeña sensación de frustración. – No puedo moverme de aquí… ¿Por qué no puedo madre?

\- Lo siento, pero… las plantas no pueden moverse de su lugar a menos que alguien lo haga. – Respondió la joven al acercase para consolarla al acaricia sus pétalos. – Pero tranquila, volveré pronto.

Tras decir eso la joven pelirroja se fue al interior de la mansión para prepararse dejando a Charlotte un poco triste.

\- Desearía poder moverme de aquí y acompañar a madre, tal y como Venus puede moverse por ahí en su maceta.

\- Tranquila joven Charlotte. A pesar de que estés estancada en el jardín podemos asegurarnos de hacerlo más cómodo para ti. – Dijo el viejo cuervo al volar para estar cara a cara con ella.

\- ¿Es en serio señor Poe? – Pregunto al secarse una lágrima de su rostro

\- Si, le preguntare a Chico Calavera y al señor Mambo si pueden crear un invernadero para ti. Será como una gran habitación como las del interior de la casa.

\- Muchas gracias.

* * *

Momentos después…

Ruby se había subido al teleférico que la llevaría al pueblo y como siempre cuando venía hasta la mansión se encontraba vacío con excepción del conductor.

\- Buen día señorita Gloom, ¿Cómo se encuentra en este bello día? – Le dijo el conductor al quitarse la gorra de conductor cordialmente.

\- Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar señor.

\- Déjeme adivinar, ¿comprara provisiones? – Pregunto el conductor sin quitar los ojos del camino.

\- Si, además debo comprar algunos artículos de jardinería, tenemos una nueva planta que necesita cuidados especiales, además de que ella misma es muy especial por sí misma. – Contesto al sentarse cerca del conductor.

\- ¿No me diga? Suena casi como si esa planta especial tuviera personalidad propia, imagínese. Bueno, llegaremos al pueblo en veinte minutos, así que relajase señorita Gloom.

En poco tiempo el teleférico dio marcha alejándose de la mansión, aunque el conductor pudo notar que fuera de los terrenos estaba empezando a crecer un poco de pasto de un vivo color verde poco a poco. Al detenerse cerca de la última parada que daba la entrada al pueblo dio el viso tocando la campana y diciendo en voz alta.

\- ¡Siguiente parada, la entrada a Gloomsville, última parada, la estación de trenes!

De los nueve pasajeros que se habían subido durante el camino siete se bajaron incluyendo a Ruby, lentamente el teleférico empezó su marcha dejando a la joven de las puertas de Gloomsville preguntándose si encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Empezando por el mercado logro encontrar los suministros que necesitaba incluyendo un broche para el pelo con la forma de un capullo de flor color rosa con dos pequeñas hojas verdes marchitas, de seguro sería un buen regalo para Charlotte pensó Ruby al entregárselo a un empleado de la tienda para que lo envolviera en un pequeño paquete negro con la cinta color celeste.

El transcurso del día fue muy tranquilo para Ruby. Después de comprar decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo para ver que había de nuevo, el mercado de pulgas siempre tenía nuevos vendedores ambulantes exhibiendo sus productos.

Llevando todo en un gran bolso negro compro unos cuantos inciensos recordando que Miedoso le dijo una vez que eran muy relajantes y le daban una nueva "vibra" al ambiente. De paso se encontró con una nueva florería que supo de inmediato que era la misma donde Iris compro la semilla de Charlotte, solo que sus puertas estaban cerradas con un letrero en su puerta que decía "Cerrada por revisión del inventario hasta nuevo aviso"

-"Me pregunto que habrá sucedido". – Pensó Ruby al seguir mirando la entrada de la florería. – La otra tienda que visite no tenía lo que necesitaba y esperaba que esta lo tuviera, oh bien. Tendré que volver a la mansión e improvisar con lo que tenga a mano.

De nuevo en marcha se encontró cerca del edificio del ayuntamiento a una joven que no debía tener más de diez años de edad recostando su espalda cerca de la entrada. Llevaba puesto una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco y una chaqueta sin mangas encima de color marrón con unos pantalones negros con zapatos cafés. El cabello era rubio oscuro y corto oculto por una gorra marrón, la piel era pálida como la de Ruby con excepción de los ojos que eran un poco más oscuros que los suyos.

La joven se encontraba silbando observando el cielo y viendo pasar a los transeúntes hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Ruby por unos instantes al igual que los de Ruby se posaron en ella. Rápidamente retiro su mirada de ella a medida que avanzaba y se alejaba por la calle. Ruby siguió hasta doblar una esquina para ir a la pastelería y la joven solo quito las manos de su bolsillo y comenzó a seguirla silbando tranquilamente.

* * *

En la mansión…

\- Iris me conto que tenían una nueva planta, pero jamás imagine nada semejante, ¿tú qué crees Arquímedes? – Dijo el señor Mambo al rascarse la cabeza mientras su rana croo de forma confundida al mirar la rosa gigante.

\- ¿Cree poder hacer algo parecido a un invernadero? – Pregunto Poe sentado en un tronco caído:

\- Mmmmmm… la jardinería no es lo mío pero, si, puedo crear algo parecido a mi casa de vidrio, no será ostentoso pero cubrirá todas tus necesidades. – Contesto el viejo mecánico con una gran sonrisa al limpiar sus anteojos.

\- Le pediré a los chicos que lo ayuden, y dime Charlotte ¿Qué es lo que debes decirle al señor Mambo?

\- Muchas gracias por todo señor Mambo. – Dijo la rosa al bajar la cabeza de forma agradecida a la vez que ahora se podían ver unas rosas más pequeñas que habían empezado a crecer en sus tallos. – No sé qué más decir en realidad señor Poe y Mambo. Son todos tan buenos conmigo, en especial madre… ¿Cuándo volverá?

\- Pero Charlotte, Ruby salió hace solo dos horas, debes aprender a tener paciencia pequeña. – Dijo Poe que se veía un poco harto de responder esa misma pregunta ya más de veinte veces.

\- Lo sé, pero me preocupa. – Contesto rascándose la cabeza pensando si había dicho algo malo.

\- No deberías preocuparte por nada, Ruby es más que capaz de cuidarse sola. Después de todo nada malo ha ocurrido en Gloomsville, por eso me mude aquí. – Contesto el señor Mambo al arreglarse los lentes.

\- Aun así me preocupa, es casi como si pudiera sentirlo en mis raíces. – Menciono Charlotte abriendo los capullos de las demás rosas

\- Te preocupas demasiado pequeña. – Dijo Poe moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa mirando el suelo.

\- No me preocupo por nada, mis raíces la siguieron y la alcanzaron hace unos momentos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "seguirla"? – Pregunto el viejo cuervo confundido por lo que la rosa le decía al igual que el señor mambo y Arquímedes.

\- Que mis raíces la siguieron hasta el pueblo. Pero no fui yo, lo juro, se movieron por cuenta propia. Y ahora mismo puedo sentir sus pisadas, son inconfundibles. – Dijo Charlotte al poner un tallo en su boca al pensar en voz alta mirando al cielo.

\- Déjame ver si lo entiendo bien… ¿tus raíces se mueven por cuenta propia y sabes donde se encuentra Ruby ahora mismo? – Volvió a preguntar el confundido cuervo.

\- Sip, después de que usted fue a buscar al señor Mambo sentí como ellas se movieron a toda prisa siguiendo su rastro, al principio pensé que era un poco raro pero creí que todas las demás rosas podía extender sus raíces igual de lejos.

Ambos señores se miraron confundidos hasta que el señor Mambo pregunto. – ¿Sabes que está haciendo Ruby ahora?

\- Mmm… puedo escuchar algo. – Dijo al cerrar los ojos para concentrar sus sentidos en sus extensiones meditando un poco. – Oigo, oigo, y siento, siento…

* * *

De vuelta en el centro de Gloomsville…

Ruby había salido de la pastelería con unos grandes bollos de canela para cada uno de sus amigos, y ya lista con todo lo que necesitaba partió hasta la parada del tranvía por un atajo de entre unos edificios. Solo que por el camino se encontró de nuevo con la joven de hace un rato haciendo lo mismo, silbando y descasando su espalda en uno de los muros del callejón. Ruby siguió caminado preguntándose qué es lo que estaba haciendo esa chica, de seguro se encontraba aburrida.

\- ¿Estas perdida? – Pregunto la chica sin mirar a Ruby.

\- Descuida, conozco esta calle. – Respondió Ruby al sonreírle a la chica que seguía mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Dónde vives exactamente niña? – Volvió a preguntar al devolverle la mirada por un instante antes de volver a mirar al cielo.

\- Vivo en la mansión junto a mis amigos. Me llamo Ruby por cierto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Volvió a responder con la misma sonrisa de antes.

La chica bajo la mirada un poco y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia Ruby con las manos en la cintura y le respondió.

\- Conque vives en la mansión… si lo que me contaron es cierto es el hogar de los fundadores del pueblo. – Dijo la muchacha al rodear a Ruby sin quitar la mirada del piso y con sus manos en la cintura.

\- Así es. Bueno, es lo que Poe me conto. Aunque nunca ha entrado en detalles sobre ese asunto por más que le he preguntado e insistido. – Respondió Ruby al llevar sus dedos a la barbilla intentando recordad todas las veces que le pregunto.

\- No te hagas la que no sabe nada niña. – Dijo la joven al detenerse en seco esta vez mirándola de forma indiferente dejando a Ruby un poco sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de la joven.

\- Fuiste elegida para ser la maestra de ceremonias del festival habiendo muchos otros candidatos más experimentados. De seguro alguien convenció al comité del pueblo, pero claro. Los que son como tú siempre lo consiguen todo, ¿oh me equivoco?

\- Eso no es verdad. – Respondió Ruby al mirar al suelo.

\- Claro que es verdad. Y a las personas como tú les sobre el dinero.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Por amor de- te estoy robando niña tonta. Y no te hagas la sorprendida, ya sabias de que iba todo esto desde el principio. – Dijo la chica al dejar escapar un gran suspiro al mirar a Ruby un poco molesta por la inocencia de la joven.

\- ¿Pero que hice? no te he hecho nada malo. – Replico confundida pero sin miedo alguno.

\- Mira niña, así son los robos, no es que "hayas" hecho algo malo. Son al azar al igual que todas las cosas de la vida y para tu mala suerte fuiste tú esta vez. Ahora, dame tu bolso y vete o tendré que ponerme violenta. – Respondió al tomar el bolso de Ruby por una de sus riendas a lo que Ruby respondió sujetándolo con fuerza.

Durante unos segundos la chica se quedó quieta mirando al suelo aun sosteniendo con firmeza el bolso, pero por unos instantes Ruby pudo sentir algo de flaqueza de parte de la joven delincuente, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente. – Solo suéltalo ya niña tonta…

Ruby ya estaba a punto de soltar el bolso por el pequeño forcejeo cuando se sintió un pequeño movimiento telúrico bajo los pies de ambas. En poco tiempo le siguió el estremecimiento de una gran raíz de más de diez metros de altura y dos de ancho que había atravesado el asfalto como si fuera papel poniéndose entre ambas para separarlas dejándolas más que sorprendidas por aquel evento tan extraño.

\- ¿P-pero qué es eso? – Pregunto la muchacha al dar un paso atrás confundida sin quitar de su vista a la enorme raíz, solo que al dar otro paso hacia atrás la raíz se movió hasta su ubicación y de la punta que era bastarte fina como una liana la tomo del tobillo y la levanto dejándola de cabeza a más de siete metros de altura.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien madre? – Dijo una voz que sonaba casi como un megáfono.

\- ¿Charlotte? ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto al mirar a todas partes.

\- Estoy aquí.

Siguiendo la voz noto que de la raíz estaba envuelta con varias enredaderas que tenía capullos de rosas violetas de las cuales una floreció dejando salir la voz, casi como si de un intercomunicador se tratase.

\- ¿Charlotte? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? – Preguntó la joven la sentirse demasiado confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Te seguí sin saberlo madre, Poe y el señor Mambo se encuentran conmigo.

La cabeza de Ruby se encontraba llena de preguntas del cómo y porqué de la situación hasta que escucho la voz de la chica a lo alto.

\- ¡Oye, bájame ya tonto arbusto! – Bramo la joven al intentar soltar su pie de la liana sin éxito alguno.

\- Soy una rosa niña mala, ¿Qué querías hacerle a madre? – Dijo otro de los capullos que floreció cerca de la liana que las sostenía firmemente.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, lo siento mucho. Realmente no quería hacerlo, lo digo en serio, por favor bájame, le temo a las alturas. – Contesto la joven con ambas mano en el pecho y bastante asustada al retirar la mirada del suelo al respirar agitadamente.

\- No lo sé… asústate a madre. Debería dejarte aquí arriba un largo rato para que aprendas la lección de no molestarla de nuevo.

\- Charlotte, bájala ahora, está asustada… - Pidió Ruby al tocar la raíz esperando que la escuchara.

\- Si madre, lo siento madre. – Respondió Charlotte al comenzar a bajarla lentamente dejándola tendida en el suelo.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo Ruby al ayudarla a levantarse dejando a la chica confundida por la amabilidad de la joven pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas niña? Estaba tratando de robarte tus cosas…

\- Lo sé, pero sabía que realmente no querías hacerlo. – Contesto al sacudirle un poco el polvo de sus ropa provocando que la joven se alejara un poco por sentirse incomoda.

\- ¿Pero cómo? quiero decir, ¿Qué te hace creer eso niña tonta?

\- Lo sentí, hubo un momento en el que dejaste de intentar de tomar mi bolso, como si realmente no quisieras hacerlo, ¿estás bien? Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

\- No necesito ayuda, especialmente de la tuya niña tonta. – Contesto al dar media vuelta con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha.

\- La quieras o no toma.

Rápidamente Ruby se puso en frente de la chica dejándole caer en sus brazos amablemente todos los bollos de canela que llevaba consigo junto a otros artículos perecibles.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? – Replico la joven al seguir evitándole la mirada.

\- Creo que lo hiciste porque no estás pasando por un buen momento. No te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo ni nada parecido. – Respondió Ruby al sonreírle.

La joven se quedó en silencio dejando a Ruby pendiente del otro asunto entre manos.

\- Charlotte, sé que intentabas ayudarme, pero debes disculparte por ese susto de muerte que le diste. – Dijo Ruby al seguir mirado la raíz que se hundió un poco bajo tierra sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- Lo siento mucho, solo quería ayudarte madre.

\- Bien, cuando llegue a la mansión hablaremos, por ahora tengo que ordenar mis ideas un poco. – Dijo Ruby con ambas manos en la cintura como si reprendiera a una niña pequeña.

Sin perder más tiempo Ruby se fue caminado hacia la estación del tranvía, la raíz de Charlotte lentamente se hundió en la tierra cerrando sus capullos de forma delicada perdiéndose en las profundidades del aguiero que creo.

Por otra parte la joven se había quedado todavía de pie con las cosa que Ruby le había entregado, antes. Antes de perderse de vista Ruby dio media vuelta para despedirse con la mano en alto dejando a la joven con una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

La joven solo se le quedo viendo y se dijo aun confundida por la inusual actitud de la joven. – ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? No sabe de lo que está hablando, no lo sabe… – Sin más se apoyó en un muro del callejón hasta deslizarse lentamente quedándose sentada en el suelo con la mirada en el suelo con las cosa aun en sus brazos murmurando. – "Eres solamente una niña tonta…"

* * *

Dirigiéndose a toda prisa hasta la parada del tranvía logro dar con uno, y al pasar el rato logro llegar hasta los límites de la mansión. Solo que en la entrada la esperaban sus amigos con una expresión de preocupación en sus miradas.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo chicos? Se ven un poco preocupados. – Pregunto al acercarse a medida que se daba cuanta del exuberante jardín que había aparecido alrededor de los terrenos.

\- Charlotte no dijo que alguien intento robarte, ¿Cómo no nos vamos a preocupar Ruby? – Contesto Iris al ayudarla con las cosas que había traído.

\- Bueno… es cierto que intentaron robarme, pero no creo que haya querido hacerlo en realidad.

\- Pero te faltan cosas, ¿acaso te robo cuando no te diste cuenta? – Pregunto Poe al revisar el contenido ya que Ruby siempre traía todo consigo cada vez que iba de compras.

\- No me robo, yo se las di Poe. – Contesto la chica al caminar hacia la mansión junto al resto.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Charlotte nos dijo que había sido violenta contigo. – Pregunto Chico Calavera que se puso a un costado de ella intentado sacarle más respuestas.

\- Tuve mis razones y como dije ella no quería robarme en realidad. – Volvió a contestar sin mirar a sus amigos.

\- Hay Ruby… eres demasiado amable con todo el mundo y eso no es malo mi niña. Pero debes saber que hay personas que solo se aprovecharan de ti si tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo. – Dijo Poe que comenzó a volar por encima de su cabeza.

\- Poe, creo que podemos hablar de ello más tarde. Lo que quiero hacer ahora es tener una conversación con Charlotte, hay algo que me está empezando a preocupar.

En la parte trasera Charlotte se encontraba mirando a las nubes mientras que el silencio era roto por los golpes del martillo y el fuego de la soldadora del señor Mambo. Ruby junto con Iris, Chico Calavera y Poe fueron a ver a la extraña rosa.

\- ¡Madre! Me alegra que hayas vuelto, el señor Mambo me está construyendo una casa solamente para mí. – Dijo la rosa al tomar a la joven por la cintura con unos de sus tallos para acércala hasta ella.

\- Me alegro por ti Charlotte, pero quiero hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. – Contesto Ruby al intentar zafarse de la planta.

\- ¿Paso algo malo madre?

\- Charlotte… no finjas por favor.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿no estas enojada conmigo, cierto madre? - Pregunto Charlotte cerrando su capullo un poco preocupada por lo que podría venir a continuación.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no estoy molesta contigo Charlotte. Solamente quiero saber cómo fue que llegaste hasta el pueblo. – Respondió Ruby al tomar una silla del jardín para sentarse mientras Charlotte abría su capullo aliviada de que no la castigarían.

\- Bueno madre, no es fácil de explicar, porque tampoco estoy segura de cómo lo hice. – Dijo sinceramente la rosa mirando el cielo de forma pensativa. – Solo sé que mis raíces se mueven por su cuenta, no tengo un control sobre ellas. Con la excepción de cuando te ayude.

\- Es muy extraño en verdad. – Dijo Chico Calavera que las había estado escuchando junto con Iris y Poe cerca de la puerta.

\- Chicos, era una conversación privada. – Respondió Ruby con un suspiro al cerrar los ojos, pero era verdad, lo que le pasaba a Charlotte era extraño en definitiva. – ¿Qué creen ustedes? – Pregunto al mirarlos con los brazos cruzados meditando sobre el asunto.

\- No lo sé Ruby. – Dijo Iris al mirar el exuberante jardín que había crecido en los alrededores de la mansión. – En la tienda me dijeron que podía sobrevivir en cualquier ambiente, no me dijo nada sobre un crecimiento acelerado. ¿O sí lo hizo y no la escuche?

\- Sus raíces llegaron hasta el pueblo… eso es imposible, debo decir que es lo más insólito que he oído, sin las condiciones adecuadas no podría crecer tanto, ¿Qué tipo de alimento consume en realidad?– Menciono Chico Calavera que ya estaba bombardeando su cabeza con las muchas posibilidades con este misterio.

Ruby comenzó a pensar que probablemente hubo un error cuando le entregaron la semilla a Iris, lo mejor que podía hacer de momento era ir hacia la tienda para hablarle de esto con la propietaria. El problema era que la tienda que estaba cerrada y no sabía cuándo volvería a abrir sus puertas.

\- Lo siento madre... debo haber causado un problema sin quererlo. – Respondió al bajar la cabeza un poco enterrando sus tallos en la tierra.

\- No debes disculparte Charlotte, no puedes controlarlas, al menos por ahora.

¿Uh?

\- Si fuiste capaz de usarlas cuando estaba en problemas, deberías ser capaz de controlarlas. Solo necesitas tiempo, confía en mí. – Dijo la joven acariciando los pétalos de su cabeza.

\- Madre… gracias por todo, a todos ustedes. – Respondió la joven rosa tomando con sus tallos envueltos en lianas a los presentes para darles besos en la cabeza a todos por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

\- Muy bien Charlotte, ya puedes soltarnos, ¿por favor? – Dijo Chico Calavera que sentía una presión que le aplastaba los huesos al igual que el resto.

\- Lo siento mucho, de nuevo. – Respondió al soltarlos tras dejarlos en el suelo.

\- Creo que lo primero es que aprendas a controlarte un poco. – Dijo Poe que se había librado del abrazo.

\- Si señor Poe.

Mientras el día transcurría con normalidad el señor Mambo continuo construyendo el invernadero con la ayuda de Chico Calavera y Charlotte que con sus tallos les traía los instrumentos que necesitaban.

Ruby había ido a su habitación para guardar el regalo de Charlotte pues pensaba entregárselo en otra ocasión, al menos hasta conseguir más respuestas por el motivo de su crecimiento acelerado. Pero basta de esos problemas por ahora. Era tiempo de relajarse y de hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo entero. Pasar el tiempo con sus amigos y preparar una fiesta por cualquier motivo u oportunidad que se le presentase.

Frank y Len tuvieron que salir del pueblo para visitar a sus abuelos, según parece era algo importante. Boo Boo fue llamado por una reunión, parecía ser que estaba en problemas de nuevo con el señor blanco y el señor blanco nuevamente. Por lo que solo se encontraban de momento Chico Calavera, Iris, Poe, Venus y Doom.

\- Hey Ruby, me estaba preguntando si podrías echarme una mano con la máquina del tiempo. Creo que ahora si podre encontrar de dónde provengo. – Pregunto el joven esqueleto muy entusiasmando. Mientras que Ruby lo escuchaba mientras preparaba la mezcla de una nueva receta que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca.

\- Claro que te ayudare Chico Calavera, pero ¿podrías pasarme el azúcar y el jengibre? Sin duda esta nueva receta es rara.

\- Claro, dime, ¿crees que a Iris le entregaron la semilla equivocada? Eso pasa a menudo con los envíos y otras cosas.

\- Puede ser, pero la tienda está cerrada, por ahora esperare unos días antes de bajar al pueblo. Por cierto traje bollos de canela- oh… olvídalo, se me olvido comprarlos. – Dijo al seguir mezclando sin perder detalle de las instrucciones del libro de cocina.

\- Eran de la cosas que le diste a tu asaltante ¿cierto? – Pregunto Chico Calavera mirando a Ruby sentándose encima de uno de los muebles de la cocina.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Por qué Charlotte nos dijo "una niña mala le quería quitar su bolso a madre" – Dijo al intentar imitar la voz infantil de la rosa.

\- Es verdad, no negare que quiso robarme y fue un poco grosera. Es solo que…

\- ¿Solo que Ruby?

\- Es solo que no se veía como una mala chica, quizás solo la esté pasando muy mal, hubo un momento en que casi soltó el bolso y me pidió que solo lo soltara sin mucha energía. Me gustaría volver a verla, quizás pueda ayudarla de alguna forma. – Dijo al dejar de batir para cruzar los brazos pensado como ayudar a aquella joven.

\- Si tú lo dices Ruby no te lo impediré, probablemente Poe sí. Ya sabes que no tolera a los delincuentes. Y hubo un tiempo en que consideraba a Frank y Len también delincuentes.

\- Gracias Chico Calavera, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Una hora más tarde se reunieron todos para la cena. Y a pesar de que no fue muy animada pues todos le querían preguntar a Ruby más detalles sobre el problema. Sin otro asunto más que atender por ahora todos se fueron a la cama temprano. Con excepción de Ruby que no se podía de quitar de la cabeza a aquella joven y de que es lo que podría estar haciendo ahora, al menos por unos momentos hasta quedarse dormida soñando que estaba de viaje con todos sus amigos en algún lugar muy lejano de Gloomsville.

Durante la mañana siguiente Ruby fue al jardín para ver cómo marchaba el proyecto del invernadero y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya lo tenían terminado. El señor Mambo lo diseño de vidrio en su mayoría con un solo muro con puerta que conectaba con la mansión. El tejado al igual que el resto de la estructura era de vidrio con una abertura por encima de Charlotte, solo en caso de que siga creciendo con el tiempo.

\- No puedo creer que lo hayan terminado tan rápido señor Mambo.

\- No hubo problema alguno Ruby, después de todo hace un par de semanas que no he construido nuevas atracciones, por lo que necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas o terminaría por aburrirme. – Contesto el señor al con una pequeña risa. – Solo me falta amueblarlo un poco, una maceta por aquí y por allá y te sentirás como en casa Charlotte, ¿Charlotte?

Ruby y el señor Mambo vieron que la rosa todavía tenía sus pétalos cerrados mirando al suelo, la joven pelirroja se acercó para ver que le pasaba y pudo escuchar una suave respiración viniendo de ella.

\- ¿Charlotte? Despierta, ya amaneció. – Dijo Ruby al dar unas pequeñas palmadas en su cabeza.

\- "Quiero más agua por favor…"

\- ¿Habla dormida? Eso es nuevo. Vamos, despiertas. Tu casa está terminada.

Lentamente la rosa violeta abrió sus pétalos dando un fuerte bostezo para mirar con unos ojos risueños a su alrededor como su espacio personal se encontraba diferente a como era antes. Y quedo fascinada por ello.

\- ¿Esto es un invernadero? ¡Es más lindo de lo que imaginaba! – Exclamo alegremente abrazando a Ruby y al señor Mambo dándoles besos en la frente a ambos reiteraras veces. – ¡Muchas gracias!

Al poco tiempo soltó al anciano y a la jovencita para seguir observando los muros y tocarlos con sus tallos para conocer la textura de este con mucha curiosidad.

\- Es para que este sientas más en casa Charlotte, sabemos que te molesta estar estancada y no poder moverte a donde te plazca, bueno, tus raíces pueden ir lejos. Pero no es lo mismo, creo. – Menciono Ruby rascándose la nuca.

\- Gracias de nuevo madre y señor Mambo, no sé qué podría hacer para pagárselo. – Dijo alegremente mirando el techo transparente intentado sentir el escaso calor del sol tras las densas nubes. – Prometo que intentare controlar mis raíces madre, y no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, sé que lo lograre.

En poco tiempo Ruby regreso a su habitación para sacar el regalo que había comprado para Charlotte. Ahora parecía que las cosas se habían normalizado un poco, al menos por ahora. Chico Calavera se había ido a su habitación, por lo que Ruby le escucho decir varias de sus herramientas habían desaparecido e Iris le dijo que posiblemente los conejos de polvo debieron esconderlas, Ruby pensaba ayudarlo más tarde con su proyecto pero por ahora Charlotte necesitaba su atención.

\- Cierra lo ojos Charlotte, te tengo una sorpresa. – Dijo Ruby con las manos en la espalda escondiendo el paquete.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es madre? dime, dime por favor ¿Qué es?

\- No Charlotte, cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga que los abras. – Respondió riendo por la actitud infantil de su hija adoptiva. – Solo te prometo que te va encantar.

Ruby se acercó un poco desenvolviendo velozmente el paquete para sacar el broche para el pelo, Charlotte se encontraba cubriéndose los ojos con sus tallos sonriendo y tatareando esperando lo que fuese. Al principio tuvo un poco de dificultades para colocar el broche pues no sabía si debía perforar sus pétalos y si eso también la lastimaría, tomando una decisión rápida le perforo uno y parecía ser que Charlotte no sintió nada de nada pues seguía tarareando alegremente la misma melodía sin pausa alguna.

\- Bien, abre los ojos Charlotte.

Lentamente al abrirlos intento buscar si había algo cerca de ella hasta que al mirar su reflejo en la ventana vio el broche y solo pudo sonreír al abrazar nuevamente a su madre para darle besos sin descanso.

\- ¡Muchas gracias madre! ¡Soy tan feliz que creo que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho! bueno, no sé si tenga realmente un corazón como el tuyo. Pero sea lo que yo tenga saldrá de mi pecho- espera. Tampoco tengo pecho. Te quiero madre.

\- De nada Charlotte… ya puedes soltarme. – Dijo al dejar escapar débilmente sus palabras.

\- Lo siento, de nuevo me deje llevar, es solo que soy muy feliz cuando estas a mi lado madre, es como si no necesitara nada más para ser feliz en la vida.

Esta vez fue Ruby la que la dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente. – No te preocupes, desde que te vi supe que eras especial. Ahora si me disculpas debo atender a los otros en la mansión, no pueden hacer nada sin mí. – Contesto riendo aunque sabía que era cierto, a veces se preguntaba qué era lo que todos harían si ella no estuviera hay para asistirlos.

Charlotte vio cómo su querida madre había salido por la puerta que conectaba con la mansión dejándola con sus pensamientos. Durante un rato intento concentrarse para ver si podía mover sus raíces, pero no había respuesta alguna. Solo sintió como seguían excavando más y más bajo tierra hasta que sintió agua fresca bajo de ella, debían a haber llegado a mayor profundidad que antes. Antes de poder intentar sentir más sobre sus raíces sintió una voz que venía de la entrada de su nuevo hogar.

\- Hola Charlotte, ¿Cómo te va? – Dijo Venus saltando en su maceta con su peculiar sonrisa de siempre.

\- Hola Venus, hace tiempo que no te veía.

\- Bueno, estoy ocupada con mi próximo escrito para una revista de Gloomsville, lo titule "Gloomsville, el mejor lugar para vivir". – Contesto la planta al estirar sus tallos al aire.

\- Vaya Venus. Eres toda una escritora, me gustaría poder hace algo similar.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ello Charlotte, después de todo es bueno tener a otra planta para hablar, no es que me molesten los otros. Es soto que es bueno tener a alguien de la misma familia.

\- ¿Así como Chico Calavera se siente a gusto con otros esqueletos? – Pregunto Charlotte al recordar que en sus primeros días de vida unos músicos estrafalarios vinieron provocando un escándalo que le hizo cerrar su capullo nuevamente por al menos una hora. De hecho fue su madre la que la convenció de salir de su encierro tras acariciarle la cabeza diciéndole "Todo está bien Charlotte".

\- Quizás otro día, ahora mismo estoy tratando de controlarme un poco.

\- ¿Controlarte? Pero te ves perfectamente bien.

\- Es algo complicado, pero debo admitir que estoy un poco asustada Venus.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tal vez termine por lastimar a alguien, no puedo controlar mi propia fuerza, ni mis raíces. ¿Qué pasa si después pierdo el control? Si acabo por lastimar a mi madre. No sé qué es lo que haría si algo le sucediera…

Unas gruesas lágrimas verdes cayeron de su rostro tras sollozar creando un pequeño charco que inmediatamente expandió la fauna bajo ella haciendo crecer unas pequeñas flores blancas dejando a Venus sorprendida por las peculiares habilidades de Charlotte.

\- Tranquilízate Charlotte, eres una buena chica. No lastimarías a una mosca. Aunque yo si lo he hecho, pero oye. Soy una planta carnívora después de todo.

\- Sé que soy una buena niña, solo que casi lastimo a la niña mala que quería robarle a madre, ¿eso me convierte en una rosa mala?

\- Bueno… si intento asaltar a Ruby está justificado que hayas querido darle un escarmiento. Pero solamente eso.

\- Oh… ya entiendo. – Dijo Charlotte moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

\- Descuidad, solo debes recordar que hay gente que se ocupa de esos asuntos, no fue malo que hayas querido detener un robo si con eso no hubo heridos.

Las palabras de Venus lograron tranquilizar a Charlotte un poco que comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas recuperando la compostura. – Gracias de nuevo Venus. Si no te molesta quiero estar sola por ahora.

\- Claro, deberíamos hablar más seguido querida, pero antes de que se me olvide te tengo un regalo de mi parte.

\- ¡Más regalos! – Dijo Charlotte emocionada al intentar aplaudir con sus tallos.

Venus fue hasta la puerta y trajo arrastrando una gran caja que a duras penas se movía de su posición. – ¿No te molestaría ayudarme un poco?

\- Descuida, ya lo tengo. – Dijo al tomarlo con varias de las lianas llevándolo hasta una pequeña mesa en uno de los rincones. – ¿Qué es eso Venus?

\- Un tocadiscos, Iris lo uso conmigo y aprendí a hablar en una sola mañana, tal vez te guste escuchar un poco de música. – Contesto al darle un golpe a la caja revelando el artilugio.

\- Mmm. Bueno, lo único que he oído es la música de Frank y Len y los amigos de Chico Calavera, y esa me provoca dolor de cabeza.

\- Genial, mañana te enseñare a usarlo, ahora debo seguir trabajando en mi artículo, nos vemos luego.

Venus se fue dando saltos dejando a Charlotte sola nuevamente con sus pensamientos, y lo único que se le venía a la mente era una enorme dicha por el cariño que todo el mundo había demostrado por ella. Pero una vez llegada la noche dio un ligero bostezo para lentamente cerrar sus pétalos que ocultaron su rostro al cerrar los ojos lentamente bajando la cabeza.

Pasada la medianoche Ruby se encontraba frente al espejo cepillando su cabello con el pijama puesto y la gata Doom profundamente dormida. La joven pensaba que la vida se había vuelto un poco diferente desde la llegada de su querida hija adoptiva.

\- Estoy segura de que mañana será un gran día.

La noche fue tranquila y no se sentía ni una sola alma en la mansión, más que el ocasional movimiento de los conejos de polvo que jugueteaban bajo los muebles. Chico Calavera se había quedado dormido dentro de la máquina del tiempo dando fuertes ronquidos. Iris descasaba plácidamente junto a Squig. Venus se había quedado dormida encima de todos los papeles con sus escritos babeándolos. Poe se había pasado la noche trabajando en su auto biografía dándose varios descansos para ir hacia la cocina para preparase un emparedado y mirar ocasionalmente por la ventana hasta quedarse dormido en su sillón.

Una noche tranquila en verdad. O al menos lo seria hasta la mañana siguiente…

* * *

 **Ahora es cuando las cosas se van a complicar un poco para todo el mundo. Espero que tengan un buen dia, y recuerden. Nunca pierdan el enfoque principal de sus historias**

 **Lucky Ted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy Buen día a todos, se que estaba subiendo historia durante fin de mes pero tuve unas complicaciones. Un mes un poco largo para mi y ademas estoy escribiendo otros fics de momento. Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen y el único propósito de la historia es el de entretener al lector.**

* * *

 **La Rosa Violeta**

Ruby seguía durmiendo plácidamente sintiendo la suave respiración de la gata Doom a su lado. Al sonar el despertador intento alcanzarlo con su mano hasta que el ruido seso sin siquiera tocarlo.

\- Gracias por apagarlo Doom. – Dijo Ruby al acurrucarse nuevamente en su cojín todavía entre dormida.

Doom se había levantado mirando a su dueña un poco confundida, porque ella no fue la que apago el despertador, solo hasta mirar el tejado de la habitación fue cuando dio un salto para despertar a Ruby cayendo en su pecho.

\- ¡Doom! ¿Qué te sucede? Esa no es forma de despertar a la gente. – Dijo Ruby molesta mirando a la gata negra que solo empezó a hacerle señales.

\- Ahora no Doom. – Respondió al tomar su despertador. – Desperté un poco más tarde de lo usual. – Dijo al dar un bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco. – Será mejor que me levante. Luego hablaremos sobre eso de despertar a la gente de esa forma Doom.

La pequeña gata solo se sentó en la cara mirando al techo todavía y los soportes de la cama sorprendida de que su ama no se haya dado todavía cuanta de lo que ocurría.

Ruby se levantó y se puso su bata y se dirigió a su mesa para arreglarse. Tras encontrar su cepillo comenzó a peinarse tatareando un poco aun con la vista cansada, y tras peinarse busco en la mesita su otro cepillo hecho de plata hasta que sintió como su cabello era cepillado nuevamente sin darle importancia al menos durante los siguientes cuatro segundos.

\- Esperen… ¿quién me está cepillando?

La joven pelirroja alzo la mirada al cielo del techo quedando boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de par a par. – No puede ser.

La ventana de su habitación había sido abierta por unas grandes enredaderas que se habían expandido hasta el techo creando un gran bulbo de flor que parecía actuar como un candelabro. Los soportes de su cama estaba envueltos con las mismas enredaderas que se movían lentamente creando agujeros en las paredes expandiendo su dominio sobre este.

Ruby no podía creer que en tan solo una noche las cosas pudieran salirse de control de esa manera. Pero muy a pesar de que parecía un problema las enredaderas actuaban de forma amistosa con ella. Unas habían abierto la puerta de su closet y las de los cajones buscando la ropa que le fue entregada en sus brazos a la vez que le daban una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

\- Muy bien Doom, debo ir al pueblo para hablar con la dueña de la tienda. Este misterio debe acabarse ahora. – Dijo la joven al arreglarse rápidamente. Pero lamentablemente no sabía que las cosas se habían salido de control hace mucho antes de que despertase.

* * *

En la tienda de Gloomsville. Hace unas cuatro horas atrás precisamente…

La señorita Rosaría se había desvelado los últimos días moviendo caja tras caja de la tienda archivando todas las semillas y plantas. Lo peor era que sus temores se habían cumplido, un gran error por parte de ella al no prestarle la atención debida a todos los pedidos especiales que había recibido la semana antes de abrir su tienda.

\- Con eso tengo cubierto todas las semillas de los arbustos esmeraldas del Cairo. – Dijo en voz alta al estirar los brazos sentada cerca de un gran escritorio con una taza de café a medio terminar y con su afro despeinado.

\- Veamos, lo único que me falta es la semilla de Rosa Violeta y podre reabrir la tienda en un santiamén.

Tomado la taza de café comenzó a leer el último párrafo del último archivo hasta que comenzó a toser fuertemente al terminar de leerlo.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?! Esto no puede ser… si la semilla de rosa violeta está conmigo. Quiere decir que lo que le vendí a esa niña era una…

Con esta revelación la señorita Rosaría se levantó y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por todo el salón de su hogar de forma agitada, ya debido por el consumo excesivo de café como por el estrés que estaba sufriendo en este instante.

\- No… tengo que encontrar a esa niña. Si la planto debería estar en la tercera fase, pero si llega a desarrollarse hasta la quinta fase. No… no puedo dejar que algo como esto ocurra en un lugar poblado como este. No me lo perdonaría. La semilla era una… no puedo ni decir su nombre. ¿Por qué demonios me enviarían algo así?

En unos instantes comenzó a buscar de entre sus archivos las notas de entrega sobre la semilla que vendió y se dijo en voz baja. – "¿El desierto de Arizona?" pero claro… por eso me la enviaron, un señor debía venir aquí el próximo mes para llevársela. – Dijo al dejar el archivo en la mesa. – Lo siento mucho señor pero tendrá que esperar, no lo sé, ¿cincuenta años? No lo sé. Quizás sesenta a lo mucho por otra de ellas. Tal vez…

* * *

En la habitación de Chico Calavera…

El joven esqueleto se levantó estirando sus brazos aun con los ojos cerrados acomodando en la silla de la máquina del tiempo. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el impulso de dirigirse hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de cereal. Intentado bajar de la maquina se dio la sorpresa al notar como la máquina del tiempo estaba a más de diez metros de altura sostenido una enormes raíces que habían emergido del suelo y las paredes convirtiendo la habitación en una enorme selva repleta de rosas violentas sin florecer.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Cómo fue que? – Exclamo al observar su habitación intentando no perder el equilibrio para caer de tal altitud. – Si mi cuarto esta en este estado no quiero ni imaginar que fue del resto de la mansión

Armándose de valor bajo por la enrome raíz de la cual se podía sentir un leve palpitar a la vez que crecía lentamente a cada segundo. Debía encontrar a Ruby y al resto para asegurase de que todos estuvieran bien.

Ruby finalmente había llegado hasta el living a medida que veía los muros cubiertos por las enredaderas que habían atravesado los muros y los cuadros convirtiendo la mansión en una jungla a medida que los capullos de rosas crecían hasta ser del mismo tamaño que su cabeza. Solo podía pensar si Charlotte sabia de esto o ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía, aunque era muy pronto para saltar a conclusiones.

La puerta principal estaba bloqueada por mas enredaderas y no parecían ceder por más que la joven pelirroja jalaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, si las puertas estaban bloqueadas debía encontrar una ruta alterna. No le gustaba la idea pero…

Dirigiéndose a la cocina tomo una sartén y la arrojo en contra de la pequeña ventana creando una salida improvisada por la cual salió rápidamente, y lo que encontró la dejo muda. Otra vez…

Desde el jardín hasta el cementerio se podía admirar las enormes enredaderas y raíces que se alzaban del suelo bloqueando el camino hacia los demás partes de los terrenos. La mansión estaba rodeada de ellas con excepción de las ventanas dejándola como una especia de enorme arbusto cubierto de flores, los jardines estaban con un denso y vasto pasto verde que le legaba hasta los tobillos con un gran manto de pequeñas flores blancas.

\- Que lindo… espera un segundo Ruby. Debes ver a Charlotte. Luego admiradas el paisaje. – Se dijo al sacudir la cabeza para despabilar.

El invernadero para la sorpresa de Ruby estaba… en perfecto estado. No había ninguna anormalidad ni nada roto o raíces por los muros de vidrio. Lo cual era muy sospechoso.

\- Charlotte. Contéstame, soy Ruby. Tu madre, ¿Charlotte? - Llamo Ruby al tocar reiteradas veces la pequeña puerta transparente donde se podía apreciar la figura de Charlotte, aunque estaba completamente inmóvil.

Decidida a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo forzó la puerta con un empujón que la abrió de par en par haciéndole caer al suelo, al levantarse vio que la rosa violeta estaba con su capullo cerrado de la cual se sentía la suave respiración de esta. Dormida como si nada malo sucediera.

Al intentar acercarse para tocarla sintió el sonido del crujir de la puerta del invernadero que conectaba con la mansión hasta que esta cedió revelando a Chico Calavera que se veía un poco agitado.

\- Ruby, la mansión está rodeada de vegetación y creo que deberías ver por mi telescopio. – Le dijo al forzar la puerta con un pequeño ariete improvisado.

La joven pelirroja se le que mirando al joven y la rosa que seguía profundamente dormida. – Descuida, ya sé cómo están las cosas por aquí. – Contesto al acariciar los pétalos de Charlotte esperando por una respuesta de ella.

\- ¿Todavía no se ha despertado? Déjame ayudarte.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos intentaron de todo para despertarla. Desde bocinas. Tirarle una cubeta de agua con hielo encima. Sacudirla. Hacerle cosquillas. Llamar a Desgracia por teléfono para que le contara una de sus anécdotas para asustarla (además de que tuvieron que explicarle de que ahora tenían una planta extraña en la mansión antes de ello) y por ultimo usar un despertador. Pero nada parecía despertarla de su sueño o perturbarla para nada.

Cansados y sin ideas se retirando al interior de la mansión con Ruby mirando preocupada a su hija adoptiva.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Iris? –Dijo Chico Calavera al avanzar con cuidado por los pasillos.

\- No lo sé. Ya debería estar despierta, al igual que Poe. – Contesto al seguirle por detrás. – Se honesto conmigo. ¿Crees que algo malo esta por suceder?

El joven esqueleto se quedó callado pensando en su respuesta por unos momentos hasta que dijo al dar un gran suspiro. – Tal vez. Tienes que admitir que Charlotte es una planta muy extraña, nunca había escuchado de algo parecido a ella hasta que llego aquí. Quizás…

\- ¿Quizás qué?

\- Quizás es una planta extinta. Es lo único que puedo suponer. – Contesto el muchacho al subir las escaleras que llevaba a su habitación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con extinta?

\- Que ya no existe. Bueno, existió pero ya no más. Ella debe pertenecer a una especia de plantas muy antiguas. Se dice que en Ártico y el polo norte hay un sin número de especie congeladas al igual que insectos y bacterias que pudieron sobrevivir al estar a bajas temperaturas. Quizás ella sea algo parecida. Las esporas de una planta prehistórica o en este caso una semilla que tuvo que sobrevivir esas condiciones.

Ruby se quedó imaginado un gran prado iluminado por los rayos del atardecer repleto de rosas violetas que jugando y reían siendo cubiertas de sus enredaderas y raíces que crecían sin control, creando un enrome jardín. No le parecía nada malo, era lindo. Si no fuera por lo que estaba sucediendo en este instante.

No… no creo que sea así. – Contesto al mover la cabeza de lado a lado bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Ruby?

\- No nada. Es solo que es una teoría muy descabellada Chico Calavera.

\- Lo siento Ruby, pero te lo demostrare una vez que veas por el telescopio.

Subiendo y evitando pisar las raíces y enredaderas que se hacía camino a través de los muros y el suelo llegaron a la habitación de Chico Calavera que parecía haberse convertido en una jungla. Ruby sentía una sensación de ansiedad en el estómago por lo que fuese que le tenía que enseñar.

\- Espera un segundo, necesito verificar de nuevo lo que sucede. – Menciono el esqueleto al mirar por el telescopio apuntando al pueblo. – Si… no me lo imagine después de todo. – Dijo al hacerse paso para que su amiga observara por él.

Lentamente Ruby se acercó y observo quedando boquiabierta por lo que sucedía por todo el pueblo.

* * *

En Gloomsville.

\- Muy bien Rosaría, respira y relájate. – Se dijo al estar sentada en la silla de la sala de estar llenas de flores de todos los colores mientras revisabas los archivos – Si no me equivoco debí dejarlo por… ¡Aquí!

\- La joven se llama Iris, y vive en la mansión que se encuentra en la cima de la colina. Si no mal recuerdo es el lugar donde vive una joven llamada Ruby Gloom junto a otros inquilinos. Bien, solo debo tomar el tranvía y solucionare este mal entendido de una vez por todas.

Rápidamente la señorita Rosaría se preparó y salió de su hogar camino directo a la estación con un bolso negro. La mujer estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que apenas les prestaba atención a los habitantes que se movían por todas partes.

\- La gente de este pueblo es más bulliciosa de lo que creía, tan solo mírenlos con sus ajetreos y sus plantas gigantes que salen de los techos y los- ¡¿PLANTAS GIGANTES QUE SALEN DE LOS TECHOS?!

El ambiente de la ciudad se había vuelto un poco caótico, una enormes raíces se habían hecho camino a través de los tejados de algunos de los edificios incluyendo el ayuntamiento, otros con un sin número de enredaderas que habían convertido varios de los hogares en enormes arbustos con rosas violetas y dándole nueva vida al casi estéril parque con las flores blancas que salpicaban el paisaje. Era de cierto forma lindo si es que no estuviera destruyendo el pueblo.

\- La cuarta fase. Bien, no entres en pánico. Solo debes tomar el tranvía y todo se solucionará. Espero. – Se dijo un poco alterada con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho al seguir avanzando por las calles.

* * *

En la mansión.

\- No puedo creerlo Chico Calavera, todo el pueblo parece un enrome jardín desde aquí. Charlotte…

La joven pelirroja solo bajo la mirada al alejarse del telescopio con Chico Calavera tomándole los hombros por la espalda.

\- Tranquila Ruby, probablemente Charlotte está pasando por algo que no pueda controlar. Ya sabes que es como una niña pequeña.

Las palabras del esqueleto la tranquilizaron un poco y le respondió intentado sonreír. – Si, tienes razón. Solo debemos encontrar la forma de despertarla y todo volverá a hacer como antes.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a acercarse un poco más hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación que los asusto.

\- ¿Quién, quien esta hay? – Dijo Chico Calavera al poner a Ruby detrás de él.

\- Chicos, soy yo. Iris.

En un momento la pequeña ciclope entro cargando a Poe en sus brazos y seguida de la gata Doom para alivio de los dos jóvenes.

\- Iris, me tenías preocupada, no sabíamos si estabas bien o no.- Respondió Ruby al bajar para abrazar a su amiga.

\- Estoy bien Ruby, tuve que salir por la ventana de mi cuarto y me encontré a Poe que se dirigía a la mansión, pero se cansó muy rápido. – Dijo al enseñarle al cuervo que seguía intentado recuperar su aliento.

\- De todas formas me alegra de verte, ahora mismo íbamos a ver de nuevo a Charlotte para despertarla.

\- ¿Charlotte es la que hizo todo esto? Vaya, crecen tan rápido ¿no lo crees Ruby? – Respondió al mirar el techo con las manos en la cintura dejando caer a Poe.

\- Mas tarde lo admiraremos ahora debemos bajar. – Dijo Ruby al tomarla de la mano al ser seguida por el resto.

En el invernadero.

\- ¿Charlotte? ¿Hola, hay alguien en casa?

Venus acabada de despertar y había recordado que iba a enseñarle a su nueva amiga a usar el tocadiscos y solo se encontró con que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

\- Vamos Charlotte, ya puedes despertar amiga. ¿Charlotte? – Durante unos momentos la pequeña planta se puso a pensar de la mejor forma de despertar a la dormilona hasta que una brillante idea cruzo por su mente.

\- Un poco de buena música debería ayudarla.

Daño salto se alejó al interior de la mansión para buscar la colección de discos que se encontraba en la sala, pero sin notarlo al pasar por los pasillos paso de largo al grupo que bajaba por las escaleras para ver que podían hacer para sacarla de su transe de sueño.

\- ¿Ya intentaron mojarla con agua fría o darle helado?

\- Iris…

\- Lo siento Chico Calavera, es solo que quiero un helado.

\- Pero apenas son las diez de la mañana.

\- Chicos, ya basta por favor. Ustedes quédense aquí e intenten despertarla, yo me voy al pueblo.

\- Voy contigo Ruby, después de todo yo la conozco.

\- Gracias.

\- Tengan cuidado chicas. – Dijo Poe al despedirlas al verlas dirigirse hacia la entrada a toda prisa.

Las dos jóvenes tuvieron dificultades al atravesar los jardines pues las enredaderas se encontraban también en el suelo produciéndoles más de un tropezón por todo el recorrido hasta el exterior. Cuando llegaron se toparon con la sorpresa de que los caminos del tranvía estaban libres de fauna salvaje, lo que era muy conveniente de verdad.

\- Mira Ruby, hay viene.

\- Si, pero algo no va bien Iris.

La máquina parecía no perder velocidad alguna en su marcha haciendo que iris tuviera que empujar a Ruby hacia atrás para evitar que las maquina las golpeara por la posibilidad de que se descarrilara. Y de hecho no se habían equivocado, se salió de la vía y se estrelló en contra de un viejo árbol rodeado de enredaderas y flores blancas produciendo que se cayera sobre el techo de este.

Ruby intento acercarse pero sintió un estremecimiento bajo sus pies, caso como un temblor producido tras el derrumbe del árbol.

\- Eso fue un poco raro. – menciono Iris viendo el suelo como si buscara algo en este.

\- Me pregunto si… no, todavía necesito preguntas. – Dijo la pelirroja al sacudir la cabeza de nuevo intentado ordenar sus ideas. – Vamos, puede que alguien haya estado dentro del tranvía y puede que también este herido y necesite de nuestra ayuda.

Cuando se acercaron cinco metros se sintió el quejido de una mujer y una de las puertas abrirse revelando a una mujer un poco alta con un peinado de afro con vestido colonial un poco aturdida pero no herida por suerte. – ¿Quién de ustedes es la señorita Ruby Gloom? – Pregunto al levantar la mano antes de desmayarse delante de las niñas de cara al suelo.

\- ¡Hay no! ¡Debemos llevarla dentro Ruby! – Exclamo iris al ir corriendo para socorrer a la señorita Rosaría.

\- Cierto, vamos.

Una hora más tarde en la cocina…

\- Parece que las cosas se salieron de control, ¿no lo creen así? – Respondió Chico Calavera que se veía un poco preocupado al preparar un poco de sopa.

\- Parece que sí, si la dueña vino hasta nosotros. – Respondió la joven un poco preocupada

\- ¿Todavía esta inconsciente?

\- Si… espero que nos pueda decir algo sobre Charlotte, oh si reamente es lo que dijo que era.

\- Ruby…

\- ¿Qué pasa si Charlotte no es tan inocente como dice? Si es una especie de… de planta malvada. – Dijo preocupada observando el piso.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Ruby?

\- Es solo que…

\- Mira, sin importar lo que sea no quita el hecho de que siente cariño hacia ti desde el primer momento en el que le dijiste que eres su madre. Diablos, incluso te salvo de un robo y eso no se finge. Tú le importas a Charlotte. – Respondió el esqueleto al tomarla de las manos ara tranquilizarla.

\- Gracias Chico Calavera.

\- De nada Ruby, parece que provengo de una larga línea de expertos motivacionales. – Se dijo el esqueleto de alegremente al levantar el mentón y derramando sopa en su pies.

En la sala Poe y Iris habían recostado a Rosaría en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en una almohada con un paño mojado en la frente. No se veía lastimada pero el golpe que recibió la maquina la dejo bastante aturdida de momento.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Venus Poe? – Pregunto Iris al remojar el paño.

\- No la he visto en toda la mañana, debe estar por ahí atrapada entre tanta hierba. – Contesto al apoyarse en la silla intentado descansar un poco por la alocada mañana.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy…?

\- ¡Ruby, Chico Calavera! ¡Ya despertó!

Como balas los dos jóvenes llegaron mientras la pobre mujer intentaba levantarse con una mano en la frente siendo ayudada por los jóvenes para sentarla en la silla.

\- Señorita, ¿se acuerda de mí? Soy Iris, la niña que le compro la semilla. – Respondió al acercarse para presentarse a la aun aturdida Rosaría.

\- Si… te recuerdo. La compraste para dársela a tú amiga Ruby.

\- Esa soy yo, perdóneme por la pregunta pero quiero saber más sobre Charlotte.

\- ¿Charlotte? Ahhh… así es como la nombraste, entonces eso te convierte en su "madre" ¿oh me equivoco?

\- Si, ¿cómo lo sabe?

\- Las plantas son mi vida pequeña, es para lo único que soy buena. Además, si eres su madre tienes que ayudarla antes de que legue a la quinta fase. – Dijo la mujer aun con los ojos cerrados intentado recuperar fuerzas.

Las palabras produjeron un pequeño silencio en la sala por unos instantes ¿quinta fase? ¿Qué quería decir con "quinta fase"?

\- Se ven confundidos por lo que les daré la versión corta de la historia. Lamento mucho decirte Iris que… ahí, ¿cómo lo puedo decir…? – Dijo al rascarse la nuca evitando las miradas. – Puede que… te haya vendido la semilla equivocada querida. – Termino al cerrar los ojos esperando un reclamo por su error hasta que lentamente abrió uno para mirarlos.

\- Entonces estaba en lo cierto, es una planta prehistórica. – Contesto Chico Calavera al poner su puño sobre su mano.

\- ¿Planta prehistórica? En el nombre de dios ¿de que estas hablando niño? – Contesto perpleja por la ocurrencia del esqueleto. – No es una plata prehistórica niño, es una "Rosa Madre" una Rosa hacedora de vida por todos los cielos.

Eso provoco un segundo silencio aún más prolongado que el anterior con un gran número de intercambio de confundidas miradas de los habitantes, la señorita Rosaría suspiro inclinando la cabeza un poco y decidió explicarles de forma que pudieran entender realmente.

\- Lo que te quería vender era una rosa violeta, una planta que sobrevive cualquier cosa, una plasta exótica por si lo recuerdas. El problema, y fue totalmente mi culpa y de nadie más. Pero me confundí terriblemente al dártela. La semilla de Rosa Violeta y de Rosa Madre son idénticas en todos los sentidos pero a la vez diferentes por sus cualidades.

\- No entendí nada de nada chicos. – Contesto Iris.

\- Yo menos,

\- Que mal, la teoría de la planta prehistórica no era mala.

\- Planta prehistórica por favor… - Murmuro por lo bajo la herbolaria. – La Rosa Madre es una planta sentiente, crece a un paso acelerado, puede hablar y entender palabras complejas, claro que depende del ambiente que la rodee lo que hace varíe. Son amables, caritativas, se preocupa por los que la rodea y son curiosas por naturaleza.

\- Eso es muy bonito. – Dijo Ruby al con una sonrisa hasta que se percató de las enredaderas que seguían avanzando por las paredes y las ventanas hasta escurecer lentamente la habitación. – Pero esto. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Charlotte no reacciona?

\- Antes de decirte otra cosa pequeña tengo que verla. – Respondió al levantarse ya recuperada de su mareo.

\- Por aquí señorita. – Dijo Poe al alzar vuelo guiándola por los ahora vivos pasillos de la mansión. En el invernadero se encontraron con Charlotte todavía sumida en su sueño acompaña por Venus que le había puesto un poco de música clásica para ver si reaccionaba con ello, pero sin resultado alguno para su mala suerte.

\- Por favor amiga, despierta ya. ¿No te gusta la música clásica? podemos intentar con rock, pero no es tan bueno que digamos. Después de todo Frank y Len lo tocan.

\- Estoy sin palabras… es la primera vez que veo una de ellas en persona, solo las he visto en libros y claro sus semillas. Pero nunca una que hubiera florecido.

Lentamente la herbolaria se acercó a esta con la mano levantada para tocar su bulbo apoyando también la mejilla en ella para sentir su suave y relajante respiración. Por unos momentos se quedó sonriendo hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual había venido.

\- Bien, como ya les dije tiene un crecimiento acelerado gracias a su increíble capacidad de adaptación de su núcleo y sus raíces.

\- Charlotte dijo que no podía controlarlas, ataco a una niña en el pueblo que intento asaltarme, fue demasiado extraño. Sus raíces estaban envueltas en enredaderas y otros bulbos de flores que servían como comunicadores. ¿Puede decirme porque no podía hacer nada para controlarlas?

La señorita Rosaría se llevó los dedos a su barbilla y tras meditar un poco para recordar los detalles le respondió tranquilamente. – Es por su núcleo, ella por su cuenta es capaz de muchas cosas, aunque a diferencia de otras plantas ella ignora por completo la fotosíntesis porque ella se nutre de otra forma. Por lo que su parte más vegetal le dice a sus raíces que hacer, ya sea en buscar alimento y expandirse.

\- Espere un minuto, ¿no se comerá a las personas, verdad…? – Pregunto muy preocupado Chico Calavera al observar a Charlotte de reojo.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, claro que no, tranquilo, ella se alimenta de los minerales naturales del suelo, y si no los encuentra sus raíces de expande en para buscarlos, el caso más conocido es de una que las expandió creando un radio de más de cien kilómetros en el desierto del Sahara con la vida vegetal más rica que se haya visto en años en cualquier otra parte. – Contesto emocionada y calmada.

\- He leído todo lo que hay que saber sobre plantas y nunca he escuchado de eso. – Replico Chico Calavera cruzado de brazos.

\- Fácil, muchos las ignoran. Fueron descubiertas hace no más de quinientos años atrás pero se ha intentado mantener el secreto de la existencia de ellas. Al menos hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué, que hay de malo con que las personas sepan de su existencia? – Pregunto Iris.

\- Solo piénsenlo, puede hacer crecer casi de inmediato plantas y flores, incluso con el tiempo puede hacer crecer árboles o revivirlos. Si las personas supieran de ella la usarían para todo tipo de cosas, como tener madera casi ilimitada, intentar extraer sus fluidos para quien sabe qué y eso la afecta terriblemente, ella puede sentir cuando arrancan algo de ella por muy pequeño que sea, y un árbol, sería como un fuerte dolor para la pobrecita, y sabemos que puede reaccionar de forma violenta por puro instinto, si eso llega a suceder lo mas probable es que la intentarían destruir por ser considerada peligrosa.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a sentir lastima de Charlotte, y con mucha razón, si un grupo especial de personas la descubriera la usarían para todo tipo de barbaridades. No, no podían permitir que saliera afectada de tal manera, ¿pero cómo siquiera ayudarla si no eran capaces despertarla?

Aunque Ruby todavía tenía una duda con la historia. – Entonces... ¿por qué tenía a Charlotte en su tienda?

\- Según el informe que me apena mucho admitir, nunca lo leí. Es parte de un proyecto a gran escala que se está llevando acabo, se está intentado de integrar varias de ellas en los lugares donde se necesitan de sus habilidades, en áreas que se sabe nadie podría interferir con su crecimiento y desarrollo. Su "Charlotte" estaba destinada a ser entregada a un señor que vendría el próximo mes para llevársela al desierto de Arizona. Descuiden, por lo que parece todo estaba predispuesto para su llegada y protección. – Dijo Rosaría alegremente al acariciar el bulbo de la rosa.

\- ¿Puede hacer crecer lo que sea? – Pregunto Iris al sostener a Venus en sus manos.

\- Puede hacer crecer lo que sea mi niña. Sus fluidos vegetales lo hacen posible, incluso se filtran por sus glándulas lagrimales y pueden hacer crecer de inmediato flores y hierba rica en nutrientes para los animales, y sus raíces y enredadera lo llevan también consigo cuando avanza lo que produce la extensión de su vida, por eso son conocidas como madres. Por qué prolifera la vida de todas las formas de vida que depende de la fauna vegetal. Es… sin duda un gran regalo de la naturaleza para el mundo. Descuida Ruby. – Dijo Rosaría al tomarla de las manos para calmarla un poco. – Podemos ayudarla, es un problema de crecimiento que puede resolverse. Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda, la de todos de hecho.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? Solo dígalo y como una caballería iremos sin dudar en nuestro trabajo. – Menciono Poe al arreglarse su sombrero listo para la acción.

\- Debemos ir al pueblo primero. Si Charlotte está dormida es porque se prepara para su segunda fase de crecimiento estará en el pueblo.

\- Pensé que dijo que era la quinta fase.

\- La quinta fase de su segunda fase de evolución, perdón si no quedo claro en un principio. – Si lo que se dice de ellas es cierto debería haber una especie de raíz que conecta directamente con su sistema nervioso, es difícil de ver y de encontrar por que no se diferencia mucho del resto, y probablemente este recubierta de enredaderas y otras raíces, una vez la encontremos solo debemos masajearla con fuerza para interrumpir el proceso hasta al menos unos meses.

\- Muy bien, ¿y cuánto tiempo nos queda? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

\- De uno a dos días, y dudo mucho que los habitantes del pueblo se queden de brazos cruzados mientras sus viviendas se ven comprometidas por los daños. Habrá que darse prisa. – Dijo Rosaría al indicarles que la siguieran.

Antes de partir Ruby le pidió a Poe y a Venus que se quedaran en la mansión para cuidar a Charlotte mientras se ocupan del asunto entre manos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que una rosa crezca como si fuera una flor? – Pregunto Chico Calavera.

\- No lo sé, pero es una rosa que crece como flor y le crecen enredaderas a su paso. No deberías hacer tantas preguntas si vas a saber que la respuesta te confundirá. Créeme, hasta yo estoy confundida y las flores son mi vida desde los cinco años. – Dijo la señorita Rosaría que ya no soportaba las preguntas del esqueleto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Gloomsville…

\- Les digo que está sucediendo por todo el pueblo. Esas endemoniadas enredaderas aparecieron en mi cama y en el baño bloqueando las salidas de toda la casa. ¡Tuve que salir por la ventana demonios!

\- ¿Crees que tienes problemas?, mi esposa y yo estábamos regresando del teatro y nos encontramos con que la casa se había convertido en un arbusto gigante, eso amigo son problemas de verdad.

\- Patrañas. Todas patrañas, es mercado se ha convertido en una jungla, ¿Dónde encontraremos suministros?

Uno a uno los vecinos y del pueblo empezaron a discutir de cuál era la prioridad el asunto, pero por lo pronto tardarían un tiempo en ponerse de acuerdo al tomar acciones en contra de la invasión de la madre naturaleza. Ruby y el resto tenían una pequeña oportunidad de solucionar este malentendido.

Por las calles se podía ver como la vegetación seguía creciendo más y más y seguía atrapándolo todo dentro de ella mientras la inocente de Charlotte continuaba durmiendo plácidamente como si nada pasara.

* * *

 **El próximo episodio tardara un poco mas, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado y si no fue así, significa que tendré que seguir esforzándome.**

 **Por cierto, para los que no lo sepan hace uno par de meses atrás en la pagina de Nickelodeon comenzaron a subir cortos animados que posiblemente sean elegidos para series, por si quieren verlos, de momento tengo 5 que me han gustado y espero que suban otro que fue borrado de youtube hace un tiempo. Solo es algo que quería compartir para los que no lo sabían.**

 **Bien, espero que tengan un buen día y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, es un poco corto pero me tome aun mas libertades con la historia por que sentía que en si era demasiado vago a la hora de presentar las cosas, como a Charlotte y a Rosaría, y es por ese motivo por el cual decidí darle mas historia a los personajes. Lo se, eso podría en si arruinar un poco la historia, (mas de lo que ya esta de hecho) pero quiero hacerlo de esa forma. Después de todo me encariñe con Charlotte y quiero darle mas historia con Ruby que sera puesta en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Dicho todo esto aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

 **La Rosa Violeta**

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Bien, empezaremos por buscar la raíz o enredadera más vistosa de todas. Debe destacar del resto fácilmente al menos antes de llegar a la quinta fase donde será casi imposible de localizarla. – Dijo Rosaría al revisar un pequeño libro de color marrón. – Según la guía debería estar en algún lugar alejado de la rosa, por ejemplo. Podría encontrarse en la plaza del pueblo, por lo que alguien dijo en pueblo antes de que fuera con ustedes se había creado una especia de cúpula vegetal. Tal vez niñas, y solo tal vez, sea el sitio al que debamos ir. – Termino cerrando el libro dirigiendo la partida.

\- Espero que las cosas no se compliquen demasiado. – Comento Ruby al seguir caminado a la derecha de Rosaría.

Ya era un poco más del medio día y el pequeño grupo ya se estaba acercando a Gloomsville y ya era visible el desastre. Ruby estaba preocupada de que alguien hiciera algo drástico como podar o cortar las raíces o sus tallos, pues era probable que Charlotte se auto defendiese y acabara por lastimar a alguien por accidente.

No, no debía pensar en ello. Muchas cosas le habían sucedido a lo largo de su corta vida y hasta ahora siempre había logrado encontrar la forma de salir adelante junto a sus amigos. Esta no será la excepción y no permitiría que Charlotte saliera perjudicada por algo que ella no puede controlar.

Las puertas del pueblo estaban adornadas por unos enorme rosales y un jardín de flores blancas que se expandía lentamente dándolo al lúgubre pueblo una vibra muy extraña a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

\- Vamos niñas. Cada segundo apremia.

\- Espere un poco señorita Rosaría. – Dijo Iris al adelantarse para estar frente a la señorita.

\- ¿Ahora que Iris? Debemos darnos prisa si queremos ayudarla.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que tengo una duda.

\- ¿Otra? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Si, pero es la última pregunta, lo prometo. – Dijo iris al juntar sus manos.

\- Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué Charlotte llama a Ruby madre?

Rosaría se quedó callada por unos instantes antes de responder, pareciendo intentar recordar el motivo de ese comportamiento tan extraño de la planta. – No lo sé niñas, nadie lo sabe. Lo único que se sabe es que las Rosas Madres se reproducen al soltar unas semillas. Durante sus últimos momentos de vida…

La repuesta dejo atónitas y asustadas a Ruby y a Iris de inmediato

\- ¡¿Cuánto le queda a Charlotte?! Es que crece tan deprisa… ¿significa que morirá pronto? – Pregunto Ruby sintiendo una angustia en el corazón por la posible repuesta.

\- No Ruby, tranquila. Las Rosas Madres llegan a vivir más de ciento cincuenta años, y sus semillas pueden germinar al pasar unos cinco. Realmente no sé dónde pudo estar la verdadera madre de Charlotte pero al menos me gusta pensar que su madre se alegra de que una de sus hijas encontrara a alguien que la quiere de la misma forma que ella lo hubiera hecho. – Respondió la mujer con una cálida sonrisa. – Supongo que la razón por la cual pregunta por una madre es que en el fondo sabe que tiene una, después de todo, no hay niño o niña que no añore a sus padres y madres, yo sigo enviándole cartas a mis padres una vez al mes para saber cómo se encuentra.

Una vez más Ruby e Iris dieron un largo suspiro de alivio, por un momento imaginaron algo peor, pero era algo mejor sin duda para la joven pelirroja. Debía ayudarla a como dé lugar.

Sin más la siguieron por el pueblo encontrando el desastre que el crecimiento desmedido de Charlotte había producido, las dos niñas miraban a todas partes como los techos estaban siendo destruidos por los grandes tallos y ramas, mientras los faroles se convertían en obras de arte rodeada de flores y rosas. Mientras tanto la gente se movía de un lado al otro intentado retirar las plantas de sus hogares.

\- ¿No ha podido podarlo? – Dijo un señor muy alto que usaba sombrero de copa a un anciano que parecía ser jardinero.

\- No, llevo más de treinta minutos intentando podar las ramas de estos rosales y nada, mira esto.

Varias personas vieron como el hombre tomo un par de enormes tijeras de jardinería y comenzó a podar hábilmente dejando caer las ramas y rosas. Todo estaba bien hasta que de forma caso inmediata las enredadera crecieron rápidamente rodeando las ramas segregando de varios de sus poros una sustancia verde y acuosa que hizo crecer de nuevo las ramas y flores como si nada les hubiera sucedido.

Todos los presentes estaban perplejos por este fenómeno. Ruby e Iris no se lo podan creer tampoco y ya lo habían visto cuando Charlotte dejo caer una lagrima hace un tiempo atrás. Debían darse prisa.

\- Niñas, diríjanse a la plaza, yo debo volver a la tienda para buscar algunas cosas que podríamos necesitar.

\- Entendido. – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

\- Descuiden, volveré pronto. – Dijo la mujer al retirarse rápidamente entre la multitud. – Las alcanzare en cuanto pueda, les deseo mucha suerte chicas.

* * *

Las jovencitas intentaron abrirse paso por las calles sin mucho éxito topándose con más intentos de cortar las enredaderas con el único resultado de frustrar a la gente más todavía. El ayuntamiento estaba con tres grandes tallos saliendo de su tejado con la pinta de ser grandes capullos de rosa violetas que estaban por florecer en cualquier instante.

Ruby siguió caminado junto a su amiga hasta encontrarse con el único camino que no se encontraba recubierto de naturaleza, el mismo callejón en que intentaron asaltarla. – Podemos cortar camino a la plaza por aquí. – Dijo Ruby al dar media vuelta para decirle a iris.

\- Si tú lo dices, pero se ve un poco peligroso, ¿habías ido por esta calle antes Ruby?

\- Muchas veces. Ahora vamos. – Contesto al tomarla de la mano para levarla consigo antes de que Iris pudiera decir otra palabra.

La calle era tranquila aunque se podía ver que no muy lejos había tres jóvenes de no más de trece años sentados en el suelo hablando, Ruby intento no darle mucha importancia intento cambiar sus pensamientos en intentar encontrar la raíz que le indicaron **.**

 **-** Oye niña, si tú la pelirroja. – Dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de elloscaminado directamente hacia las jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Ruby de manera amable sintiendo que probablemente estos jóvenes les causarían algún problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Que deben pagar peaje por caminar por esta calle, unos… veinticinco dólares por cabeza. – Contesto el delincuente.

\- No tenemos esa cantidad con nosotras. – Contesto Iris al ponerse delante de Ruby para protegerla. – Ahora mismo tenemos demasiada prisa.

\- ¿Prisa? ¿Por qué tendrían prisa?

\- Creo que es porque el pueblo se está yendo al demonio Rinaldo. – Dijo el más joven del trio que no superaba los nueve años.

\- No me digas…

\- Ya basta de tanta cháchara sin sentido. El dinero niñas, luego pueden pasar por aquí.

\- Mejor volvamos Ruby, podemos ir por otro camino, a pesar de que este congestionado de personas. – Susurro iris.

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos prisa. – Susurro también. – Mi amiga está en lo cierto, no tenemos nada con nosotras, pero si nos dejan pasar les prometo que se los pagare después. Por favor, tengo que ayudar a una amiga.

\- No me importa niña, sé que eres la niña que vive en la mansión y de seguro tienes dinero contigo ¿porque más vendría al pueblo si no es para comprar? – Contesto otro de los chicos que se veía más fornido que el resto a pesar de tener solamente doce años.

\- Pero es verdad. No tenemos nada, por favor. – Pidió Ruby juntado las manos y con la mirada esperanzada creyendo que los jóvenes cambiaria de opinión al respecto.

\- Ta vez deberíamos dejarlas ir chicos. – Dijo el más joven. – Se ve que realmente no tiene nada. Además que el pueblo está pasando por muchos problemas.

\- Si claro, por mí el pueblo podría destruirse y seguiría sin importarme. – Comento el líder. – Vamos niña, dame algo de valor, ¿oh prefieres que nos pongamos violento? Y te aviso, no me contendré solo por que seas menor ni menos una mujer.

Iris de inmediato se interpuso de forma amenazante en contra de los dos jóvenes mientras que el más joven solo se alejó un poco. Ruby quería salir rápidamente de esa situación y sentía que si algo le llegara ocurrir Charlotte reaccionaria de inmediato, solo que esta vez ella no la escucharía.

\- ¿Ahora le robas a las niñas pequeñas Rinaldo? ¿No tienes vergüenza o qué?

\- ¿Ve…Verónica? ¿Qué- que estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto lleno de nervios el más fornido con la presencia de la joven.

\- ¿Qué qué hago? Este es mi territorio, creo habértelo dicho antes. Durante la vez en la que puse mi pie en tu boca. – Contesto la joven que se acercaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. – Pero me parece que quieres un recordatorio, los tres contra mí. De hecho eso te daría un poco de ventaja, solo un poquito. – Término la joven con la mirada desafiante sin perder su compostura o temple.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros pensando en una estrategia y Ruby junto a Iris estaban detrás de todo el asunto.

\- Deberíamos irnos mientras podamos, debemos buscar la raíz y evitar que destruya el pueblo. – Susurro de nuevo la ciclope.

\- Espera un segundo Iris. Quiero ver cómo termina esto. – Contesto esperando que la joven que intento asaltarla no saliera perjudicada de esto.

\- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? ¿Será Rinaldo? ¿Oh quizás Claus? ¿Oh quizás será Sam? Lo dudo, esta tan nervioso que podría convertir el carbón en diamantes con su esfínter.

\- ¡Yo no lo hare Verónica! – Grito asustado el más joven que salió corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. – ¡No quería hacerlo, ellos me obligaron, lo juro!

Verónica solo se quedó mirando la dirección donde corrió Sam y solo dejo escapar un "ha" en respuesta. – Eso reduce tus posibilidades-

Antes de poder terminar su oración Claus se lanzó sobre ella corriendo con los brazos estirados como si quisiera atraparla sin pensar en que la joven ya estaba preparada para esto. Todavía con la manos en sus bolsillo dio media vuelta levantado su pierna izquierda y dio un giro que enterró todo su pie en el estómago del joven que solo dejo escapar el sonido del aire escapándose de su boca como su saliva antes de caer de rodillas al suelo con la manos en el estómago totalmente adolorido.

Verónica solo dejo salir un suspiro al volver a respirar profundamente antes de tomar una posición más amenazante en contra de Rinaldo que solo tomo a su amigo del hombro antes de salir corriendo diciendo que se lo haría pagar algún día de estos.

\- ¡Eso cobardes, corran con sus mamis! – Grito Verónica al ver como corrían del lugar al arreglarse su gorra.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda niña. – Dijo iris al saludarla enérgicamente.

\- Como sea chiquilla, y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? creo que sabes muy bien que esta calle es peligrosa para la gente como tu niña tonta. – Contesto la joven al mirar a Ruby y a Iris con indiferencia al darles la espalda.

\- ¿Niña tonta? Ruby no es tonta, es la chica mas lista que conozco, y también es mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Eres amiga de este fenómeno de un solo ojo?

Las palabras de la joven lograron hacer algo que era difícil, hacer enojar a Iris.

\- No soy un fenómeno de un solo ojo, eres una niña muy grosera. Espera… ¿niña grosera? – Dijo Iris al mirarla de forma penetrante y pensante. – Donde he escuchado eso antes… ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Eres la chica que intento asaltar a Ruby!

Ruby al igual que Verónica se veían sorprendidas de que Iris lo haya descubierto sin problemas, ni siquiera Ruby le había dicho como era.

\- Vaya, no es tan tonta como pensaba. – Dijo Verónica al reposar la espalda en una de las paredes de la calle. – Me da igual, no me arrepiento de haberlo intentado niña tonta.

\- Sé que eso es una mentira. – Le contesto Ruby al acercarse amigablemente a la joven poniéndola que se puso un poco nerviosa al desviar la mirada de esta. – En el fondo sabía que no querías robarme, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarme solo dímelo.

La sonrisa sincera de Ruby coloco más nerviosa a la joven que solo se alejó refunfuñando hasta que se detuvo a medio camino. – Mira niña tonta, el único motivo por el cual te ayude fue porque me ayudaste, así que no creas que ahora te debo algo.

\- Gracias de todas formas Verónica. – Dijo Ruby aun sonriendo. Iris por otra parte solo mantuvo su distancia de aquella chica que no le daba buena espina.

\- Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Hoy no es un gran día para ir de compras con todo lo que esta sucediendo ahora.

\- Si, veras, tengo una hija. – El solo decir esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Verónica se pusieran como platos hasta que Ruby continuo. – Es una planta, se salió de control ¡Pero no es su culpa! Ella no puede controlarlo y ahora estamos buscando una forma de revertir el daño.

\- ¿Te refieres al arbusto que me ataco? ¿Eso está causando este desastre? – Contesto la joven un poco perpleja.

\- Sí…

\- Ok, te creo. – Dijo Verónica al levantar un poco los hombros y las manos.

\- Espera, ¿en serio? – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

\- No. – Contesto Verónica mirándolas con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No importa si nos cree Ruby, vamos. Debemos llegar a la plaza y reunirnos con la señorita Rosaría. – Dijo rápidamente Iris al tomarla de la mano para sacarla de ese lugar.

\- Ok, vamos, muchas gracias por ayudarnos Verónica. – Dijo Ruby la despedirse saliendo de la solitaria calle.

\- ¡Espera niña tonta!

Las dos amigas se dieron la vuelta y vieron como la joven se acercaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al suelo. – Puede que esos tontos vuelva a molestarte, lo conocen por aquí por causar más de un problema y de seguro se querrán vengar de ti y de mí en cualquier momento.

\- Si molestan a Ruby yo la protegeré, es lo que las amigas hacen. – Contesto Iris al tomarla de hombro para acerca a su amiga a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Amigas… que lindo, casi me hacen llorar con esa muestra de cariño. – Dijo la muchacha de la forma más sarcástica posible al juntar ambas manos. – Sí, estoy "más" que segura que podrías defenderla, lo hiciste muy bien al protegerla hace menos de dos minutos atrás fenómeno de un solo ojo.

\- ¡Hey! – Dijo Iris Molesta al tirar a Ruby a un lado provocando una pequeña risa de Verónica por lo tonto de la situación.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? Tengo entendido que los ciclopes poseen una gran fuerza y resistencia física. Pero dudo que alguna vez hayas golpeado a alguien. – Contesto la joven al ponerse cara a cara con la joven que era más baja que ella.

\- ¡Ya paren! - Bramo Ruby al interponerse entre ambas separándolas. – Verónica, ya no antagonices a iris, ella no te ha hecho nada. Es más, creo que podrían ser muy buenas amigas si le das la oportunidad.

Ruby le dijo eso con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados tomándola de las manos, cosa que incomodo demasiado a la joven delincuente que las aparto de inmediato de las suyas guardándolas en sus bolsillos.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre estas tan alegre niña tonta?! Eso no es para nada normal… me pones los pelos de punta. – Contesto al dar media vuelta evitando esa calidad mirada de la jovencita. – No es para nada normal.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto Ruby.

\- Claro que lo creo. – Dijo rápidamente un poco alterada por la actitud de Ruby. – Deberías intentar no ser tan amable con todo el mundo, intente robarte y me diste la mitad de tus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras…

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes toda la razón. – Contestó la joven pelirroja al dar un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es cierto, soy demasiada amable con todo el mundo, pero es como soy y nada de lo que yo haga cambiara eso. Puede que las personas intenten aprovecharse de ello, pero sé que mis amigos estarán hay para ayudarme cuando eso suceda.

Verónica se vea aturdida por las palabras sinceras de la niña tonta. Sin duda para ella la niña era incluso más tonta e ingenua de lo que imaginaba, por eso fue una presa fácil para ella y esos tontos de hace un rato.

\- Eres más tonta de lo que podría haberme imaginado niña tonta. – Contesto mirándola moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. – Pero como dije antes te acompañare, será divertido ver qué lejos puedes llegar antes de que alguien en el pueblo te culpe y ya veremos qué tan afortunada eres entonces niña tonta.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Ruby.

\- Eso sí, te costara, y mucho. Mis servicios de guardaespaldas no son baratos y cobro el minuto. ¿Te queda claro? – Menciono levantado el dedo a la altura de su rostro con la misma expresión de pocos amigos de hace un rato.

\- Claro como el agua. Vamos Iris, Verónica. Debemos ayudar a Charlotte.

Sin más contratiempos las tres jóvenes se dirigieron al parque, y mientras tanto la señorita Rosaría estaba preparando una sorpresa que las ayudaría con este problema.

* * *

\- Mascarillas para las esporas, listo. Tijeras de tamaño familiar, listo. Rociador, listo.

Una a una la florista estaba poniendo en la mesa de su hogar los objetos que necesitaba a medida que repasaba el resto de la información de la Rosa Madre, ahora tenía más confianza en poder detener este problema y con suerte nadie en el pueblo la demandaría por los daños producidos durante el incidente. Pero eso todavía estaba por verse.

\- Realmente necesito ayuda en la florería. – Dijo al secarse el sudor de la frente con una toalla. – A estas altura las niñas ya deberían estar buscando la raíz que necesitamos pero sino, aquí tengo algunas cosa que nos podría servir.

* * *

Las jóvenes ya habían llegado al parque y como esperaban se había convertido en una mini jungla con el suelo lleno de enredaderas y arbustos llenos de pequeñas rosas violetas y otras. Las puertas de la entrada estaban recubiertas de ramas y enredaderas que habían creado una especie barrera que no tenía ningún tipo de abertura. Ruby empezó a caminar por los alrededor siendo seguida de cerca por Iris y la delincuente juvenil que solo dejo escapar un largo silbido por el desastre que había provocado aquella rosa.

\- ¿Tu hija hizo todo esto? ¿Acaso tuvo una rabieta?

\- No, es solo que no puede despertar, es… algo muy complicado en verdad. Si quieres se lo puedes preguntar a la señorita Rosaría, ella sabe todo sobre la especie. – Contesto Ruby tocado las enredaderas y arbustos esperando encontrar una posible entrada al lugar.

\- ¿Ahora que Ruby? No hay forma de entrar, al menos que le pidas Charlotte que te deje pasar pero no creo que funcione.

\- Espera… ¡eso es Iris! Eres un genio.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- Si, cuando desperté las enredaderas de Charlotte me ayudaron a vestirme como si inconscientemente supiera donde me encontraban. Solo quizás pueda convencerlas de que nos dejen entrar. – Dijo la joven con ánimo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer niña tonta, cantarle una canción de cuna? – Pregunto la joven delincuente.

Con esas palabras de verónica la joven le sonrío a lo que la delincuente se quedó pasmada de inmediato.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Le cantaras una canción?

\- Si, no soy la mejor cantante de Gloomsville pero a Charlotte le gusta lo que le canto a veces.

Iris sentía que era una buena idea intentar apelar a Charlotte de esa forma por muy a pesar de que la señorita Rosaría les había dicho que debían intentar encontrar la raíz para neutralizar su crecimiento, pero Ruby la conocía y todo lo que ella hasta ahora había hecho con la pequeña planta había funcionado de maravilla. ¿Por qué motivo esto no podría funcionar siquiera? Además sentía un poco de curiosidad por el tipo de canción que le canto a Charlotte.

\- Hazlo Ruby, estoy segura de que podría responderte. – Dijo su amiga cerrando los puños entusiasmando.

\- ¿Conque tipo de niñas me junte? – Se dijo la delincuente mirando hacia el otro lado de forma indiferente.

Ruby camino hasta estar de frente a frente con la entrada del parque y las manos juntas respirando profundamente recordando la canción. Charlotte había demostrado en más de una vez que era muy sensible y alegre y Ruby se sentía mal por haber pensado por un momento de que ella era una planta malvada. Charlotte todavía estaba ahí, solo debía hacerla reaccionar.

\- Muy bien. Aquí voy.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo, es pero que hay sido del agrado de alguien y subiré el próximo episodio tan pronto pueda. Les deseo un buen día y suerte con sus historias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Lucky Ted aquí. Lamento mucho la demora pero durante este tiempo no pude encontrar demasiado tiempo libre como para escribir. Pero hey, volví y como siempre aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

 **La Rosa Violeta**

Hace cuatro días atrás…

La lluvia caía como de costumbre por los alrededores de todo Gloomsville, mientras que la pequeña rosa conocida como Charlotte admiraba el cielo estirando sus pequeños tallos al aire, como si intentara atrapar las gotas de lluvia.

\- Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, ¿Qué seguía después del cinco?... Hmmm, ah sí. Seis, siete, ocho…

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces Charlotte?

La pequeña rosa miro como su querida madre estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con un paraguas, un abrigo y una bolsa llena de herramientas de jardinería mientras la miraba algo confundida.

\- Estoy intentado atrapar y contar las gotas de lluvia que caen por mis pétalos, pero son muchas…

Ruby rio un poco por eso y le respondió. – Lo sé, creo que nadie podría ser capaz de contar todas las gotas de lluvia Charlotte.

\- ¿Nadie?

\- Nadie. – Dijo al mover la cabeza de forma negativa sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Bueno, solo quería hacer algo para divertirme, pero es muy difícil encontrar algo que hacer aquí. – Respondió la pequeña levantado todavía más sus tallos a pesar de que ya media más de medio metro de altura.

\- Ya veo. Si quieres podemos jugar un poco para que no te aburras.

\- ¿Pero no te enfermaras mami?

\- No mientras tenga mi paraguas y mi abrigo conmigo.

Durante un rato jugaron al juego de las adivinanzas en el cual Charlotte resulto ser muy buena jugando. Eso sí, Ruby le había dado de forma regaladas las respuesta. Un poco después jugaron un poco a las escondidas. Dónde realmente Charlotte era increíblemente buena por algún motivo, siempre parecía saber dónde su madre se encontraba en todo momento.

\- Estas detrás de la casa del señor Poe mami.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces Charlotte? – Pregunto al salir detrás del árbol.

\- No lo sé mami. – Respondió de forma inocente la pequeña rosa con una sonrisa.

Finalmente después de un largo rato la lluvia empezó a debilitarse poco a poco, indicándole a Ruby que ya era la hora de ordenar el espacio personal de Charlotte. Durante los siguientes minutos removí o algo de tierra alrededor de la rosa mientras que esta observaba a su madre de forma detenida

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta mami?

\- Pregunta lo que quieras. – Respondió la joven intentado encontrar alguna mala hierba cerca de la rosa.

\- ¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?

\- ¿Ah que te refieres exactamente con "diferentes" Charlotte? – Pregunto al mirarla extrañada por la pregunta.

\- Es que no somos iguales mami. Tu eres muy alta, oh al menos lo eras hace unos días. Puedes caminar y no tienes pétalos ni hojas. Madre, quisiera preguntarte si, bueno… si yo… si tú. Si eres...

\- Ya sé que vas a preguntarme y mi respuesta es que si, si lo soy Charlotte. – Dijo la jovencita acariciare la cabeza de su hija. – Si soy tu madre Charlotte

\- Mami…

\- Te lo juro, promesa de corazón. – Contesto al hace una cruz con su dedo en el pecho. – Siempre estaré hay para ti y sé que tú también lo estarás. Después de todo Charlotte, eres parte de esta gran familia.

La pequeña rosa no pudo guardar la emoción que sentía y estiro sus tallos y ramas lo más que pudo para intentar alcanzar los brazos de su madre. – Te amo mamá.

\- Y yo a ti Charlotte. – Contesto Ruby al devolverle el gesto.

Lentamente ambas jóvenes sintieron el cesar de la lluvia, Ruby miraba tranquilamente y respiro el aire fresco y limpio que había dejado atrás el temporal, Charlotte se veía un poco desanimada de repente llamando la atención nuevamente de su madre.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora Charlotte?

\- Es que me gusta cuando llueve, me hace sentir tan bien. – Contesto bajando un poco su cabeza. También me estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando bajo la lluvia contigo madre.

\- Sabes, podemos intentar llamarla de nuevo. Con la canción de la lluvia.

\- ¿Existe una canción para llamarla, es en serio mami? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos de par en par sorprendida con dos de sus ramas tocando sus labios.

\- Es en serio, pero te advierto que no soy una buena cantante.

La pequeña rosa puso toda su atención en su madre mientras que Ruby afino un poco la voz para intentar hacer lo mejor que podía. – "Que suerte que pasaron esa canción por la radio el otro día, es la única canción sobre lluvia que conozco" – Pensó mirando el cielo.

En un instante Ruby empezó a aplaudir y a mover la cabeza a un ritmo y con la mejor voz que pudo empezó.

* * *

 **Calling For Rain Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

"Woooh… Woooh… Woooh… Woooh…

"Sabes que hay algo escondido hay"

"Cuando cierras tus ojos, no puedes evitar pensar"

"Al decirte la verdad, no sé qué decir"

"Pero, no tenemos un hogar… ningún lugar real para estar"

"Una casa no es un hogar como nuestra esperanza se desvanece"

"Nuestros sueños deberían tener color pero ahora se tornan gris"

"Al decirte la verdad, lo extraño por igual"

"Mi corazón está seco, por favor dame lluvia"

"No está lloviendo"

"Mi corazón muere lentamente…"

"Sé que es todo lo que quería"

"Oh señor, por favor manda la lluvia"

"Siempre hay un lugar en una memoria"

"Sano y a salvo y ahora es una historia"

"Woooh... todo lo que quería...Woooh… que caiga la lluvia"

"Woooh... todo lo que necesitaba...Woooh... que caiga la lluvia"

Charlotte comenzó junto su madre a seguir el ritmo de sus palmas a medida que movía su cabeza al compás, Ruby se sintió bien de que la joven le gustara la canción así que continúo dando todo su empeño en ello.

"Un hogar es un lugar donde podemos criar una familia"

"Viendo directo al mañana, la felicidad está en un sueño"

"Al decirte la verdad, nunca es muy tarde"

"Mi corazón está seco, por favor dame lluvia"

"La lluvia cae… piensas que estoy soñando"

"La lluvia ha parado de caer… ¿Mi corazón seguirá latiendo?"

"Llueve sobre mí, es todo lo que pido"

"Oh señor, ¿Puedes compartir simpatía?"

"Siempre hay un lugar en nuestra fantasía"

"Sano y salvo y ahora es una historia"

"Woooh... todo lo que quería... Woooh… que caiga la lluvia"

"Woooh... todo lo que necesitaba... Woooh... que caiga la lluvia"

"Woooh... todo lo que quería... Woooh… que caiga la lluvia"

"Woooh... todo lo que necesitaba... Woooh... que caiga la lluvia.

Ruby termino juntado las manos con los ojos cerrados al dar un largo suspiro, Charlotte estaba aplaudiendo lo más fuerte que podía, o más bien lo intentaba con la falta de manos, pero lo hacia lo mejor que podía.

\- ¡Eso estuvo fantástico madre! Cántala de nuevo, ¿por favor? – Dijo enérgicamente al mirarla con sus grandes ojos color ámbar.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero lo hare más tarde. – Contesto con una sonrisa al seguir ordenado el espacio de la rosa.

Ambas señoritas sintieron el sonido de unos relámpagos que les hizo alzar la vista al cielo. Ruby sintió una gota de lluvia caer en medio de sus ojos y pronto Charlotte sintió lo mismo con mucha alegría.

\- ¡Madre, tu canción funciono! ¡Llueve, llueve! – Dijo emocionado alzando sus ramas y tallos al cielo. – Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Esas palabras provocaron que Ruby llevara su mano derecha al pecho sintiendo algo cálido dentro de su corazón. - De nada Charlotte.

Madre e hija siguiendo un rato más bajo la lluvia, hasta que Ruby tuvo que entrar dejando a la rosa más tranquila y alegre de lo usual, y Ruby solo podía pensar que nada podría arruinar algo tan perfecto como esto.

* * *

 **En la actualidad…**

El parque de Gloomsville estaba convertido en una pequeña jungla y Ruby junto a Iris y Verónica se encontraban en la entrada del parque. La joven pelirroja estaba preparándose para cantar a medida que las plantas y enredaderas se abrían camino por todas partes de forma lenta pero segura.

\- Niña, si empiezas a cantar, en verdad tendré que cuestionarme el hecho de que no eres una niña tonta. Si no una niña estúpida en realidad. – Dijo la joven ladronzuela con total desconfianza al rodar los ojos mientras que Iris estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

\- Vamos Ruby, sé que puedes hacerlo. – Dijo de forma animada la pequeña ciclope.

Sin titubear otro momento Ruby comenzó a cantar la canción, aunque realmente no daba la impresión de estar funcionando en lo absoluto. Ruby sintió algo extraño al observar los alrededores al abrir los ojos mientras continuaba su canto, al igual que Iris y Verónica.

\- Ruby mira. – Dijo Iris al señalar el parque.

Ruby se detuvo un instante y miro las enredaderas que comenzaron a avanzar lentamente hasta su posición, como si intentaran atraparla.

\- ¡Niña ten cuidado! – Grito a joven alterada por el espectáculo.

Ruby sintió las enredaderas que escalaban por sus pantorrillas hasta alcanzar su rostro, pero no tenía miedo, era un abrazo gentil. Igual que el abrazo que le dio cuando estuvieron bajo la lluvia.

\- Sabía que todavía estabas aquí Charlotte. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa al acariciar una de las enredaderas forma cariñosa. - "Viendo directo al mañana, la felicidad está en un sueño"

La joven continuó el canto a medida que la vegetación que rodeaba los alrededores del parque reveló una entrada. Parecía ser que de forma inconsciente la rosa sabía que querían ayudarla, aunque Ruby también sabía que la pequeña no estaba segura siquiera de cuál era el problema en cuestión.

\- Descuida Charlotte, vamos a ayudarte ahora mismo.

Iris junto a Verónica se acercaron a Ruby para ver cómo se encontraba a medida que las enredaderas que la abrazaban se alejaban del lugar directamente hacia el interior del parque.

\- Lo lograste Ruby. – Dijo Iris al tomarla de los hombros por la espalda con una gran sonrisa. – Cantas mejor de lo que creía, debería ayudar a Frank y a Len la próxima vez que tengan un ensayo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiera creído niña tonta. A pesar de que todo eso fue algo muy ridículo. – Contesto la joven la mover la cabeza de lado a lado. – "Puede ser que esta niña tonta no sea tan tonta después de todo..." – Pensó.

\- Gracias. Ahora vamos, debemos encontrar la raíz que la señorita Rosaría nos indicó. – Contesto la joven pelirroja al caminar junto a las jóvenes a la entrada. – Espero que esta haya sido la parte difícil…

Devuelta con Rosaría…

La dueña de la tienda avanzaba torpemente por las calles con un pesado bolso repleto de objetos que podría necesitar si las cosas llegaran a complicarse. Aunque las cosas ya se habían complicado hace mucho tiempo si podía decirlo. A pesar de lo que les dijo a las chicas sobre salvar a la rosa, existía una segunda alternativa… pero no tenía el corazón para hacer eso, especialmente después de todo el amor que esa jovencita había demostrado por la planta. Eso sí, solo era una opción por si la situación no se podía controlar del todo.

En el interior del parque todo parecía ser parte de una sola planta que se expandía desde aquí. Los muros de setos que se habían levantado alrededor del todo el lugar estaban bloqueando toda vista del exterior. Solo se veían las enredaderas que seguían avanzando por encima de estas, aparte de unas pequeñas flores de un fuerte color blanco que crecían alrededor de una flor blanca de mayor tamaño que Charlotte en pleno centro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Verónica al señalar hacia adelante.

\- ¿Qué es qué? – Pregunto Iris.

\- Esa enorme cosa que está saliendo del suelo. – Señalo nuevamente la delincuente.

Ruby se adelantó de inmediato dejado a las otras detrás. Iris fue siguiéndola de cerca dejando muy por detrás a Verónica que intentaba seguirla dando tropezones con la vegetación. La joven pelirroja logro abrirse paso hasta alcanzar la gran flor blanca y poder ver lo que creía haber visto.

\- Esa debe ser…

La flor blanca estaba saliendo de entre una gran fisura con unas gruesas enredaderas que estaban cubriendo los tallos de esta. Pero entre la flor y las enredaderas y raíces se veía una raíz muy singular que estaba siendo resguardada por las demás. La raíz era enorme y de un color amarillo ligeramente fosforescente con unas marcas que parecía ser parte de un sistema circulatorio que se hacía visible cada vez que brillaba tenuemente.

\- La encontraste Ruby, ¿ahora qué? – Pregunto Iris al apoyar su oído en la raíz para ver si podía sentir algo extraño en ella.

\- La señorita Rosaría nos dijo que debemos masajear la raíz y Charlotte volvería a la normalidad. – Dijo Ruby al poner su mano cerca de la raíz sin tocarla.

\- ¡Oye niña tonta! ¿Qué crees que haces al ir corriendo de esa forma? – Bramo la joven al alcanzar a Ruby.

Antes de poder continuar se sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que hizo que todo el suelo se moviera y empezará a agrietarse dejando escapar una densa cortina de gas de color verde. Las jóvenes se cubrieron las bocas y narices de inmediato intentado evitar el extraño gas. Durante los siguientes segundos intentaron aguantar lo mejor posible la respiración hasta que fue Verónica la que no pudo seguir aguantando y soltó el aliento

\- ¡¿Acaso esto es gas venenoso?! – Dijo la delincuente al dejar salir una fuerte tos producida por el gas.

Iris fue la segunda en soltar su aliento y miro a Ruby preocupada que parecía estar aguantado mejor que ellas el aliento. La joven ciclope respiro esperando que algo malo sucediera pero no había nada de malo con el aire. Es más, parecía ser que olía… ¿a flores?

\- ¿Esto debe ser una broma? - Bramo Verónica molesta. – ¿Esta estúpida planta está produciendo perfume justo ahora? Esto se está volviendo más ridículo a cada momento.

Ruby finalmente empezó a respirar nuevamente percatándose de que era verdad. El aroma de una multitud de flores estaba saliendo de las grietas, y probablemente no era solamente aquí. Todo el pueblo debía estar teniendo ahora un baño de aromas y fragancias.

\- ¿Qué crees tú Ruby? – Pregunto Iris al asomarse a una de la grietas para ver la profundidad.

\- Bueno Iris, la señorita Rosaría nos contó de que Charlotte podía hacer muchas cosas, supongo que esto es otra muestra de ello. – Dijo la joven al relajarse un poco por el casi peligro que pasaron. – Bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo, es hora de encárganos de la raíz. – Ruby toco la raíz y se sentía un poco extraño, a pesar de ser una raíz se podía sentir un ligero calor que provenía de ella. Iris se puso al lado de Ruby y Verónica se alejó un poco para sentarse en un banco que había sido cubierto por plantas.

\- ¿Lista Ruby? – Pregunto Iris al ver de cerca la raíz.

\- Sí. – Respondía al empezar a masajear la raíz que empezaba a moverse lentamente produciendo otro estremecimiento que las asustó de nuevamente.

La joven delincuente las miro unos momentos pensando en que quizás esta tontería que estaban haciendo podría funcionar. Pero a la distancia la joven escucho unos pasos y vio como una señorita con un afro se acercaba cargando un bolso que parecía muy pesado.

\- ¡Niñas! ¡¿Están aquí?! – Llamo la señorita Rosaría mirando a sus alrededores. – Si me escuchan deben darse prisa, el pueblo huele a rosas y flores y parece ser que eso no le ha causado gracia a nadie, ¡¿hola?!

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Verónica al levantarse para ir con la señorita al ponerse a la defensiva.

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti niña, ¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí? – Contesto Rosaría al poner sus manos en la cintura desequilibrándose un poco por el peso del bolso.

\- Que mujer tan ridícula… - Dijo por lo bajo la joven al cruzar los brazos mirándola como si fuera una la mujer fuera algún tipo de bufón.

La señorita Rosaría abrió la boca apunto de decir algo hasta que vio a Ruby y a Iris ceca de la fisura a lo que se abrió paso empujando a la joven con el bolso por accidente para ir hacia las jóvenes.

\- Niñas, lo lograron. Encontraron la raíz.

\- Si… ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos hacer esto? – Pregunto Iris al tocarse su hombro un poco cansada.

\- Déjenme ayudarlas niñas, después de todo fui a buscar algunas cosas que nos podrían ayudar, ¿recuerdan?

La señorita Rosaría metió la mano en su bolso y saco una especie de rociador muy viejo de color azul. La herbolaria se acercó a las jóvenes y comenzó a rociarlo en la raíz que empezó a moverse un poco más rápido al igual que las plantas en su alrededor empezaban a agitarse un poco.

\- ¿Con que la roció? – Pregunto Ruby al intentar mirar el aparato.

\- Es una fórmula que acelera los procesos de las plantas. Puede hacer que un árbol de sus frutos más deprisa, hacer que las flores florezcan. – Respondió la mujer al guárdala de nuevo el rociador. – Me alegra ver que la rosa no haya sufrido ningún daño. Lo hicieron muy bien niñas. – Dijo al tomar a las dos jóvenes de los hombros para acercarlas hasta ella con un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Ahora qué?

Ruby se zafo del abrazo para ver como Verónica se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía ser que se veía molesta por algo pero eso era un asunto para más tarde.

\- Ahora… solo nos queda esperar. Hicieron un muy trabajo con la raíz, pero ahora se retraerá hasta la ubicación de Charlotte. El pueblo debería volver a la normalidad en unos días, cuando las plantas se sequen, pero descuiden. La rosa estará bien, solo se sentirá muy pero muy fatigada.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos? – Pregunto Iris.

\- No… debemos esperar a que la raíz de retraiga por completo bajo tierra, luego de eso iremos a mi hogar para descansar un poco, después de todo no tiene forma de volver a la mansión sin un tranvía. Por lo que pueden quedarse en mi casa hasta mañana.

Ruby e Iris se alegraron y sintieron aliviadas de que no hubiera más problemas al respecto. Por un momento pensaban que todo se volvería caótico pero todo salió bien. Bueno, al menos eso parecía. La peor parte era esperar a ver los resultados.

\- Bien niña tonta, parece ser que me debes algo por la escolta. – Dijo Verónica al acercase a Ruby con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Es cierto, te pagara tan pronto vuelva a la mansión.

\- Bien yo ya me voy. Te buscara más tarde para que me pagues. – Contesto la joven al dar media vuelta.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Podrías quedarte con nosotras a esperar Verónica, no creo que tengas muchas cosas que hacer con todo Gloomsville como esta, ¿oh me equivoco? – Dijo la pelirroja al detenerla tomándola de la mano.

\- Niña… te doy cinco segundos para que me sueltes.

\- Sé que no me golpearas. – Contesto la joven la quedarse quieta.

Iris estaba preocupada por lo que esa chica podría hacerle a Ruby mientras que la señorita Rosaría se había sentado en un banco totalmente agotada por cargar aquel bolso por todo el pueblo. La delincuente levanto la mano cerrando el puño a la altura de su rostro lista para darle un buen puñetazo en toda la cara.

\- Contare hasta cinco. Uno.

La niña no se inmutaba.

\- Dos…

La niña se le quedo mirando fijamente.

\- Tres…

La niña no se movía.

\- Cuatro…

La niña comenzó a sonreírle.

Antes de poder decir cinco la joven bajo el puño al igual que bajo su mirada al suelo y dijo molesta. – ¡Bien! Me quedare a esperar con ustedes que el arbusto ese se vaya, ¿¡eso es lo que querías escuchar niña tonta?!

\- Yo solo… quería que pasaras un poco de tiempo con nosotras, ¿es eso tan malo? – Respondió la joven al soltarle la mano con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

La joven delincuente se veía frustrada al mirar su puño y a la jovencita. – ¿Por qué no puedo… pegarle?

\- Ven Verónica, vamos a sentarnos junto a la señorita Rosaría para esperar. – Dijo Iris que había tomado la mano de Ruby para alejarla de aquella chica.

\- Como sea… - Contesto al poner sus mano en los bolsillos.

Los minutos pasaron tan lentamente que Ruby creyó que alguien había detenido el tiempo por accidente. La señorita Rosaría se tomó su tiempo para decirles cómo estaba la situación en el pueblo. Por fortuna los ciudadanos habían pasado por alto el parque creyendo que solo era una jungla. Al pasar una hora la señorita Rosaría saco un reloj de bolsillo con que rápidamente se levantó llamado la atención de las niñas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Ruby que estaban jugueteando con unas flores que se habían caído.

\- Si, miren.

Las plantas a su alrededor empezaron a marchitarse dejando caer hojas y flores. Los arbustos y enredaderas estaban quedándose totalmente secos y marchitos a un ritmo acelerado. Todo el paisaje del parque se volvió dorado por el color de la vegetación que moría, dándole el aspecto de un sitio sacado de algún cuento de hadas. Las dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidas de que el proceso había sido más rápido de lo anticipado. La delincuente estaba boquiabierta y Rosaría sonreía satisfecha de un trabajo bien hecho.

\- Bien niñas, hora de irse. La cena va por mi cuenta. – Dijo la mujer al juntar su mano cerrando los ojos. – Creo que desde ahora este parque será conocido por su exuberante paisaje dorado, al menos durante algunos días claro está. Ahora síganme, debemos salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.

El grupo hizo su camino lentamente por el parque hasta llegar a la salida, donde se encontraron con la visión de que el pueblo estaba cubierto de una vida vegetal marchita. Los habitantes por otra parte estaba confundidos por el suceso tan extraño, de repente los atacaron las plantas y ahora estaba muriéndose. Un día para el recuerdo del pueblo.

\- Parece ser que el problema está resuelto. – Comento Ruby al pisar las hojas muertas de la calle.

\- Por ahora, esto no durara demasiado tiempo. – Dijo la señorita Rosaría al caminar por delante. – Tendré que llamar para ver qué es lo que debemos hacer al respecto de la Rosa Madre.

\- No la lastimaran ¿cierto? – Pregunto Iris que caminaba al lado de ella.

\- No, pero me temo que tendremos que trasladarla. Se encuentra demasiada cerca del pueblo y eso podría traer complicaciones a futuro. Lo siento niña, pero así es como debe ser.

\- Ya veo… - Dijo Ruby al baja un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto de todas formas? Es solamente una planta. – Dijo la delincuente que caminaba por detrás de las tres.

\- No creo que lo entiendas. Tal vez si la conocieras podrías hacerte amiga suya. – Respondió Iris.

\- La única vez que me topé con ella me colgó de cabeza.

\- Claro que sí, intentaste quitarle a Ruby todas sus cosas.

Ruby ya veía que Iris y Verónica nuca se llevarían del todo bien, pero a fin de cuentas las cosas podrían ir a mejor, especialmente ahora que las cosas se habían normalizado. Durante el camino a la tienda de Rosaría se encontraron a varias personas equipadas con herramientas de jardinería y empezaban a podar las plantas muertas que se encontraban por el lugar, gente en escaleras que usaban grandes sierras para cortar las plantas más grandes que habían destruidos algunos techos y demás. Pero al menos nadie se había levantado sospecha alguna sobre la mansión.

Después de caminar un poco más se encontraron con la tienda que parecía también haber sido víctima de la situación, las enredaderas secas y marchitas habían escaldos por los muros y roto una parte de las ventanas del frente al intentar filtrase dentro de esta. La mujer solo puso su mano en la frente mientras que pensaba en lo que tendría que gastar por las reparaciones.

\- Vengan niñas, les prepara algo. – Dijo Rosaría al sacar las llaves de su bolso.

El interior de la tienda estaba impecable a diferencia de las ventanas rotas, Iris noto que varias de las plantas que había antes habían cambiado por otras que no reconocía. Tal vez cuando todo esto termine le volvería a comprar algo más. Rosaría por otra parte había abierto la puerta de atrás invitándolas a pasar a la residencia principal. El interior era pequeño como un departamento con unos pocos cuadros de bosques y jardines botánicos, una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de la casa y un gran número de maceteros con plantas encima de la mesa y en el suelo. Lo único que parecía no tener una planta en todo el sitio era una radio y la pequeña cocina.

\- Lamento el desorden, pero fue una semana alocada al tener que revisar todo el inventario.

\- No se preocupe. – Contesto Ruby.

\- Sé que te preocupa la rosa pequeña. Pero descuida, todo irá bien a partir de ahora. – Dijo la mujer al encender la cocina.

Las jóvenes se sentaron como pudieron por el desorden y por qué cada planta ocupaba un espacio, Ruby se sentó en un sillón, Iris se sentó en uno de los lados del mismo, y la joven delincuente se sentó en el suelo al lado de ellas cruzando las piernas. No era muy cómodo pero era lo mejor que encontraron.

\- Señorita Rosaría, ¿tendrá nuevas plantas a la venta? - Pregunto Iris para sorpresa de Ruby y Rosaría.

\- ¿Nuevas plantas? Bien… es un poco repentino por todo lo que sucede. Pero no lo sé con exactitud. Quizás deberías esperar unos meses hasta que me llegue nuevo material. Después de todo no me siento con confianza después de esto. – Contesto la mujer al revisar la alacena.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta un solo ojo? – Dijo Verónica al poyar la cabeza en el sillón.

\- Quería saber, además quería cambiar el tema. Sé que esto es difícil para todos. El pueblo está casi en ruinas y no quiero ni imaginarme como está la mansión. – Respondió la ciclope.

Ruby se quedó pensando y agradeció en silencio lo que su amiga intentaba. Después de todo Ruby no podía evitar sentirse responsable de los destrozos en el pueblo.

\- Luego de servirme el té quisiera ir a la mansión. – Dijo Ruby.

\- ¿Ir a la mansión? Pero son las cuatro de la tarde, tardaríamos demasiado en llegar hasta allá, sobre todo a pie. – Dijo la herbolaria al servir las tazas.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero ver cómo se encuentran los demás, Chico Calavera de seguro lo tiene todo controlado, pero estoy segura de que Charlotte va a preguntar por mí en cuanto despierte. – Contesto la joven al acomodarse en su asiento.

\- Muy bien… iremos después del té. Además no puedo dejarlas solas niñas. Me siento responsable de todo. – Dijo la mujer al poner una de sus manos en la frente.

Pasada una hora el grupo se alejó de la florería hasta la entrada del pueblo que se encontraba ahora libre de plantas y flores. Antes de poder dar un paso más Verónica se acercó a Ruby y le dijo.

\- Muy bien, hasta aquí llego yo, y no vas a obligarme a ir más lejos de esto.

Ruby se le quedo mirado un poco y le respondió. – Lo sé, gracias por salvarnos de esos chicos Verónica.

La joven se veía ligeramente sorprendida por la respuesta de Ruby a lo que respondió. – ¿Es en serio? ¿No me pedirás que te acompañe a la mansión?

\- No… sé que no quieres ir y ya hiciste lo que dijiste que harías. Además todavía te debo el dinero que pediste. No voy a obligarte a ir si no quieres Verónica.

\- Oh… está bien. – Contesto.

\- ¿Acaso… quieres venir con nosotras? – Pregunto un poco extrañada por la actitud de la joven.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ni en un millón de años niña tonta. – Dijo al dar media vuelta al empezar a alejarse. – Tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer y espero que tengas mi dinero para mañana.

Ruby solo bajo la cabeza pensando que tal vez la joven solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a tener amigos. Si es que ella los llegara a considerar algún día eso, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se conocieron. Pero de todas formas. Ruby estaba más tranquila ahora que el problema estaba resuelto. Por lo que parecía ser los tranvía estaban desechos y en manteniendo por el "ataque de la madre naturaleza" como escucharon decir a algunos lugareños por las calles, la señorita Rosaría les explico que el que había tomado para llegar hasta la mansión estaba en buen estado hasta que unas enredaderas empezaron a crecer en su interior, haciendo que los pasajeros y el conductor se saltaran de ahí dejándola a su suerte. Sin duda estaba molesta por ello y por qué no tuvo el valor para saltar del tren.

Las tres comenzaron la larga caminata hasta la mansión, Iris estaba caminando por delante mirando todas las flores blancas que se marchitaban a cada minuto, parecía ser que mientras más lejos estaba de la mansión más rápido se marchitaban, por lo que Ruby esperaba ver que el jardín seguía igual, al menos durante un tiempo más.

\- Ya casi llegamos Ruby. – Dijo Iris al señalar hacia la colina en la que pendía la mansión.

\- No tardamos demasiado, ¿cierto señorita Rosaría? ¿Señorita Rosaría?

Las dos jovencitas se percataron de que la mujer estaba inclinando con las manos en las rodillas jadeando fuertemente. – Solo… denme… un segundo… - Dijo entre jadeos. – No estoy… acostumbrada… a… las caminatas…

Iris fue a asistir a la señorita Rosaría y le dio un poco de gracia el hecho de que había venido usando tacones. Rosaría opto por quítaselo y caminar descalza hasta la mansión mientras que Iris le estaba conversando sobre la vez en la que voló junto a Squig hasta que su boca se llenó de insectos por mantenerla abierta durante el viaje. Ruby solo las miro y noto algo que le hizo detenerse cuando estaban por llegar hasta la reja de la mansión.

Las flores blancas de antes seguían vivas aunque algunas de ellas se encontraban marchitas. Las enredaderas estaban compartiendo el mismo destino que las flores al igual que el resto de la vegetación del jardín. Lo único que parcia estar todavía lleno de vida era la mansión. Todavía cubierta con su manto de enredaderas dándole el aspecto de un arbusto gigante.

\- Parece que nada ha cambiado. – Dijo Iris.

\- Parece que es así pero en realidad si hubo un gran cambio niñas. – Se apresuró a decir Rosaría.

La mujer les sonrió a las chicas de una forma muy alegre. Cosa que las hizo sentir curiosidad por el motivo detrás de esa sonrisa. Ruby y las otras empezaron a rodear la mansión hasta ver a una figura familiar que se encontraba cargando bolsas de basura y recogiendo con una pala y escoba las plantas muertas.

\- ¡Chico Calavera, hemos vuelto! – Dijo Ruby al ir hacia el muchacho.

\- ¿Ruby, Iris? Me preguntaba cuando regresarían. ¿Qué paso? hace un par de horas atrás que algunas de la plantas comenzaron a morir.

\- Ya veo, ¿Cómo estas, donde están los otros? – Pregunto Ruby.

\- Se encuentran bien. Ahora mismo están en la sala, hace media hora atrás algunas de las enredaderas que se encontraban en el interior empezaron a retroceder dejando todo como estaba, bueno, casi. Todavía están algunos destrozos, muebles y ventanas rotas y no quiero ni siquiera hablar de lo que sucedió con el cuarto de Desgracia y el lugar de Frank y Len. – Dijo el esqueleto al seguir recogiendo y cortando las plantas muertas.

\- Se los dije niñas. – Dijo Rosaría al admirar el jardín con los brazos cruzados. – La Rosa Madre debería estar estable por al menos un par de meses.

\- Entonces vamos Ruby, su invernadero está a unos metros de aquí. – Dijo Iris al ir por delante mientras que Chico Calavera iba detrás de ellas.

El cielo de Gloomsville estaba de un tono anaranjado por la nubes, indicando que en poco tiempo se disiparían abriendo paso al cielo nocturno. El interior del invernadero no era diferente a como estaba en la mañana, solo con una ventana y la puerta rota, Venus se encontraba al lado de Charlotte y parecía ser que no parecía responder a lo que la pequeña planta decía.

\- Amiga… despierta, has estado todo el día en la cama y ni siquiera has comido algo. ¿Charlotte?

Venus la llamo empujándola un poco desde la base de su tallo sin resultados alguno, Chico Calavera puso su mano en el hombro de Ruby a lo que ellas lo miro a los ojos. No había necesidad de palabras pues Ruby sabía lo que Chico Calavera quería decirle.

\- "Ve, de seguro despertara una vez te escuche".

La joven se acercó mientras Iris fue a recoger a Venus para tenerla en sus brazos, Chico Calavera solo se quedó en la puerta mirando a Ruby algo preocupado esperando por lo mejor.

\- Charlotte… despierta. Hay un lindo atardecer y me encantaría que lo vieras con nosotros, también hay una señorita que quiere conocerte. – Dijo la joven posar su mano en el capullo.

Dando un suspiro acerco su oído hasta que también lo poso en el capullo y pudo sentir la misma tranquila respiración de antes. La joven solo sonrió pensando en que podría estar soñando la pequeña rosa. Ruby pensó que quizás debería darle espacio hasta que vio como lentamente el capullo se levantaba hacia arriba. Abriendo sus pétalos y dando un gran bostezo al estirar sus tallos y ramas Charlotte despertó.

Con una de sus ramas empezó a rascarse el ojo a la vez que movía los labios al intentar despertar, lentamente mito a su alrededor y vio a su madre que estaba parada a su lado con una sonrisa y las manos juntas.

\- ¿Madre?, tuve el sueño más raro de todos. Soñé que estaba creciendo mucho y les cause problemas a las personas. – Dijo la rosa al llevar una de ramas a los labios.

\- ¿Y que más había en tu sueño? – Pregunto Ruby al tomar una de sus ramas con ambas manos.

\- Bueno, había un parque y tú estabas en el parque madre, también estaban Iris, la niña mala que quiso lastimarte y una señora que no había visto nunca. También… Hmmm…

\- ¿Qué más Charlotte?

\- También me estabas cantando. Me gusta cuando lo haces madre. – Respondió con una sonrisa al tomarla y levantarla del suelo para darle un beso. – Te quiero mami.

\- Yo también Charlotte. – Respondió Ruby al mirar hacia la puerta donde sus amigos la miraban.

\- Bien, parece que todo está en orden. – Dijo el esqueleto al entrar para ver a la rosa.

\- ¿Todo en orden? – Pregunto Charlotte al inclinar la cabeza un poco confundida.

\- No es nada Charlotte. – Respondió rápidamente Ruby a medida que Charlotte la dejaba en el suelo. – Te quiero presentar a alguien, señorita Rosaría, ¿podría venir un minuto?

La herbolaria entro al invernadero con cuidado a medida que Charlotte inclino la cabeza un poco sintiendo curiosidad por la mujer. Rosaría se le quedo viendo un poco nerviosa haciendo que nuevamente Ruby fuera la que debía romper el hielo.

\- Solo dígale hola.

\- Oh, si… cierto. Mucho gusto… - Rápidamente la mujer se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Ruby para susurrarle.

\- Lo siento mucho, es solo que… no sé cómo debería hablarle. Es la primera vez en mi vida en la que le hablo a una Rosa Madre.

\- Tal vez sea precisamente eso señorita Rosaría. La ve como una planta, debería, no lo sé. Hablarle como a una amiga. – Respondió Ruby susurrándole también haciendo que la mujer abriera más los ojos por la respuesta.

\- No… no lo había visto de esa manera pequeña. Gracias. – Respondió la mujer al inclinar la cabeza con una sonrisa. – Hola Charlotte, me llamo Rosaría, soy… una amiga de tu madre. – Dijo al saludarla estirando su mano.

\- Hola señorita, es un gusto conocerla. – Respondió Charlotte al estirar sus ramas para devolverle el saludo.

Chico Calavera dio media vuelta para volver al patio junto con Iris y Venus hasta que la planta se fijó en algo.

\- Hey todos, vengan. Miren el pueblo. – Llamo Venus con fuerza al levantar la voz.

Ruby junto a Rosaría se acercó al patio mientras que Charlotte solo levanto la cabeza lo más que pudo hasta asomase por la abertura del techo del invernadero para poder verlo que sucedía. Todo el grupo observo detenidamente lo que Venus les indico y parcia ser que era algo grande.

\- No puedo creerlo… es tan… hermoso. – Dijo Rosaría al cubrirse la boca con las manos con la mirada de sorpresa.

\- Guau… eso no se ve todos los días. – Dijo Iris al ponerse al lado de Ruby con Venus en sus pies.

\- Vaya, desearía haber traído mi cuadro, o al menos una cámara fotográfica. – Comento el esqueleto al rascarse los ojos para ver mejor.

\- ¿Qué es madre? No puedo ver nada.

Todo Gloomsville se encontraba de un color dorado por la vegetación y las hojas secas que seguían en los techos y en las calles, la luz del atardecer y las nubes que se disipaban le daban el tono como si el pueblo realmente estuviera hecho de oro. Ruby no podía recordar la última vez que Gloomsville se veía así, quizás nunca, Poe siempre le había dicho que todo el sitio era una tierra bastante muerta. Hasta ahora.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto Iris sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

\- Bien, solo nos queda limpiar todo el desastre. Aunque eso nos levara un tiempo. – Respondió Ruby.

\- Madre…

Ruby y los otros dieron media vuelta y vieron como Charlotte estaba observando detenidamente su alrededor con una de sus ramas tocando sus labios.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué a mansión esta tan sucia, y llena de enredaderas? Acaso… ¿yo hice toso esto mientras dormía?

Chico Calavera miro hacia un lado silbando sin saber que contestar. Iris se quedó al lado de Ruby pensado en como poder apoyar a su amiga. Ruby se tomó el codo penado en como poder decírselo y Rosaría fue la que dio un paso en frente y hablo por ellos.

\- Lamento informarte que es cierto. Pero no temas, vine para ayudarte a controlar tus habilidades Charlotte. – Dijo la mujer al ver como la rosa abría los ojos por escuchar esas palabras.

\- No sé qué decir… solo puedo… creo. Creo que lo único que puedo decir madre es lo siento. Lo siento mucho madre, de verdad lo siento mucho. – Contesto la rosa al juntar sus ramas y con vista al suelo apenada.

\- Lo siento mucho niños, es mejor que lo sepa. Si no sabe sobre la extensión de sus propias habilidades nuca podrá controlarlas y terminara por causar problemas inclusos mayores de los que provoco. Créanme, los archivos sobe los desastres provocados por algunas de ellas son increíbles.

\- Lo entiendo. – Contesto Ruby. – Es solo que… hubiera preferido decírselo después. Para no asustarla. – Dijo la joven que empezó a acercarse a la rosa que rápidamente la rodeo con sus enredaderas dándole un abrazo a medida que Ruby le acariciaba el rostro.

\- Entonces señorita… ¿es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Puede ayudarme de verdad? – Pregunto la Rosa al levantar la vista hacia Rosaría.

\- Sí, es cierto. Hare todo lo que está en mi poder para ayudarte pequeña. Como herbolaria y jardinera experimentada lo hare, tienes mi palabra de honor. – Dijo la mujer al poner sus manos en la cintura al sonreír. – Eso sí, no voy a poder ayudarte de inmediato. Todas mis cosas se encuentran en la tienda querida.

\- Oh, ya entiendo.

¿Qué es lo que hará ahora señorita Rosaría? – Pregunto Iris.

\- Bien, no lo había pensado. Quisiera volver a mi casa pero la caminata es demasiado larga. – Dijo al llevar una de sus manos a la barbilla mientras lo pensaba.

\- Puede pasar la noche con nosotros. – Dijo Ruby.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro que puede, nos ayudó con todos nuestros problemas. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted es ofrecerle una cama. – Dijo Chico Calavera.

La mujer miro a los jóvenes y a la rosa con una sensación cálida en pecho. Al principio se sentía apenada, todo por un error que ella cometió al entregar la planta y ocasionar todo este caos en el cual el pueblo se había sumido. Estos jóvenes eran… diferentes a otras personas. Parecía ser que la joven llamada Ruby tenía una especie de necesidad compulsiva en ayudar a las personas, aun si no merecen esa ayuda.

\- Muchas gracias chicos. Humildemente acepto la oferta.

Los jóvenes junto a la herbolaria entraron a la mansión, Ruby junto con Venus decidieron quedarse con Charlotte que parecía estar sintiendo bastante fatigada, por lo que se quedaron a hacerle compañía hasta que comenzara asentirse mejor. Pero algo que si Ruby sentía, y ahora si estaba segura. Es que nada podría salir mal en esta ocasión.

* * *

 **El siguiente episodio sera el epilogo de esta pequeña historia, y esta vez no tardare demasiado. Lo prometo.**

 **Por cierto, me tome la libertad de usar la letra de la canción de Final Fantasy por que realmente me encanta esa tema musical y quería usarlo para esta capitulo, por que en Ruby Gloom siempre había uno que otro numero musical. Si no les gusto lo siento pero no me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que he tomado a lo largo de la historia**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el final de esta historia. Con el pie para otra a historia a futuro**

* * *

 **La Rosa Violeta**

 **Epilogo**

Dos meses después…

\- Vamos Ruby, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia de inauguración.

\- Iris, la ceremonia empezara al medio día. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que comience.

Las dos jóvenes estaban conversando mientras se encontraban en el jardín, Iris estaba dando brincos con sus resortes por todo el lugar y Ruby estaba regando unas flores en su nuevo jardín con la ayuda de Charlotte.

\- Que gran trabajo has hecho Charlotte. Todas las flores que has producido han florecido en menos de dos días. – Dijo Ruby al ponerse de rodillas mientras examinaba como las flores se movían ligeramente por el agua.

\- Gracias madre, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto y a lo otro. – Contesto la rosa alegremente al juntar sus ramas.

Desde el incidente las cosas han ido a mejor para todos, en especial para Charlotte. Con la ayuda de la señorita Rosaría la rosa había aprendido lo que era ser una Rosa Madre, pero a Charlotte le gustaba más la definición de Rosa Violeta muy a pesar de lo que ella le decía.

En menos de dos semanas la rosa había podido finalmente el controlar sus raíces llevándolas a lo más profundo de la tierra en una dirección. Chico Calavera con la ayuda de Iris descendieron hasta la parte donde las raíces habían tocado tierra, por lo que dijeron parecía ser que alcanzaron un gran manantial subterráneo que parecía cubrir las necesidades de la rosa. Por otra parte la señorita Rosaría les había dado una fórmula especia que vertieron en las aguas del manantial que mantendría a las raíces lejos del pueblo por lo nutritivo que le resultaría el extraño elixir.

\- Ruby, por favor, no quiero llegar tarde y hacer una fila. Son tan aburridas. – Dijo la joven al sacudir los hombros de Ruby por detrás.

Suspirando la joven respondió. – Muy bien Iris. Solo dame un momento.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso madre.

En unos instantes unas enredaderas que crecían en uno de los muros de la mansión se abrieron paso escalando hasta la ventana de la habitación de su madre. Trayéndole consigo una abrigo, un pequeño bolso y una bufanda.

\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo la joven al recibir las cosas.

\- De nada. Oye tía Iris, ¿Qué es lo que van a ver exactamente? – Pregunto la Rosa al mover la cabeza de lado.

\- Se me olvido decírtelo Charlotte, hoy van a reabrir el parque después de las remodelaciones. Dicen que ahora está más vivo que nunca y todo es por ti. – Respondió la joven muy emocionada.

\- Muchas gracias… es solo que eso lo hice sin saberlo.

\- Y no lo saben, nadie en el pueblo además de nosotras y la señorita Rosaría saben que fuiste tú, todos piensan que fue algo más lo que sucedió ese día. – Respondió Ruby.

\- Ya veo, bueno. Solo les deseo mucha suerte y que se diviertan mucho

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que van a hacer mientras estanos fuera? – Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

\- Tranquila madre, Venus dijo que vendría más tarde para enseñarme a escribir. Luego de eso vamos a escuchar un poco de música en su tocadiscos y después, después no lo sé.

\- Ya pensaran en algo Charlotte.

\- Cuida la casa mientras no estamos. – Dijo Iris.

Antes de que pudieran partir Charlotte tomo a Ruby y a Iris con una enredaderas y las acerco a ella mientras cerraba los ojos y respiro de forma profunda. En un instante la rosa soplo a las dos jóvenes una especie de humo de color purpura transparente. Hasta que se disipo en el aire.

\- Huele, huele a flores. – Dijo iris al oler su ropa.

\- ¿Pero por qué Charlotte? no es que no me guste pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a usar perfume. – Dijo Ruby al mirarla.

\- Bueno, es algo que leí en una revista que me trajo Venus el otro día. Decía que las chicas debían verse bien, oler bien, maquillarse, y pensé que quizás tenía que hacer algo para que se vieran linda. Ahora déjenme ponerles unas flores en su cabello.

Nuevamente la rosa intento atrapar a las jóvenes pero esta vez fueron más rápidas que ella y evadieron su presa mientras que Iris decía de forma apresurada. – Lo siento mucho, pero no quiero Charlotte, vamos Ruby.

En un instante las dos jóvenes se alejaron del jardín para dirigirse al pueblo dejando a la rosa detrás que solo las miro mientras se despedía con una de sus ramas abanicando el aire mientras les sonreía.

\- No lo sé Ruby, creo que Charlotte ahora actúa más como si ella fuera tu madre que como tú lo fuiste con ella.

\- Crecen tan rápido. – Respondió la pelirroja al soltar una pequeña risa junto con su amiga.

El camino hasta el pueblo no fue difícil una vez que volvieron a poner en circulación el tranvía. Por lo que el viaje fue corto y tranquilo. Por el camino Ruby pensó en todos los eventos que le siguieron al incidente. El día de ayer recibieron una carta de Desgracia que decía que regresaría la próxima semana con algunos regalos para todos, Frank y Len habían recibido una audición para ser parte de un espectáculo en otro pueblo por lo que no regresarían hasta la próxima semana. Chico Calavera había estado ocupado con un proyecto personal durante los últimos días diciendo que se los dejara ver una vez termine.

En poco tiempo arribaron a Gloomsville y el pueblo estaba en orden y sin señales de que alguna vez hubo un desastre. La gente caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose a sus respectivos destinos con la diferencia de algunas personas que esperaban el reabrir de la nueva plaza. Pero en el camino se encontraron con muchas otras cosas interesantes.

Cerca del ayuntamiento se encontraba una construcción en progreso de una nuevo edifico, según por lo que tenían entendido se estaba trabajando en un nuevo teatro como también estaban los planes para una sala de cine en los próximos meses. También a pesar de lo que sucedió todavía se podía ver unas cuantas flores blancas que habían sobrevivido creciendo en los jardines de algunas casas y en las esquinas de las calles. Hace una semana atrás Ruby le había preguntado a la señorita Rosaría si eran inofensivas y le dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Y hablando de Rosaría…

\- Tenías razón Ruby, todavía es temprano.

\- Te lo dije Iris, pero podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para ir a la tienda, todavía me falta comprar huevos, harina y algo de azúcar.

\- Bueno, yo voy a ir a la tienda de la señorita Rosaría para ver si tiene alguna nueva planta exótica.

\- Iré contigo, me gustaría ver cómo le va ahora.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que ibas a comprar?

\- Iré luego, tenemos todo el día Iris.

El camino hasta la florería fue corto. El negocio se encontraba como nuevo y ahora tenía una larga mesa de madera en la parte de afuera con muchas plantas de exhibición y había una persona regándolas, alguien que Ruby reconoció enseguida.

\- ¿Verónica?

La joven delincuente se dio media vuelta sorprendida por que la llamaron. La joven lucia ligeramente diferente, llevaba un delantal de color negro con el nombre de la tienda en él. –Esperen, ¿la niña tonta y el fenómeno de un solo ojo?

Ruby solo rodo los ojos pensando que eso apodos no eran muy apropiados paras ellas y le contesto. – No creo que deberías darnos esos apodos tan feos Verónica, nosotras no te damos ninguno.

\- Oh, lo siento. – Dijo la joven al dar media vuelta para volver a sus asuntos.

\- Ruby, ¿dijo que lo sentía? – Pregunto Iris al susurrarle.

\- Si, eso parece. – Le contesto en un susurro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Iris al mirar a la joven.

\- ¿Qué parece que hago niña? Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la florería. – Contesto al mirar hacia el cielo harta de la presencia de las jóvenes. – Si quieren comprarle algo a la señora Afro se encuentra dentro de la tienda. Yo solo me ocupo de cuidar y regar las plantas.

Las dos jovencitas se miraron a las caras pensado en que momento de los últimos meses esta joven encontró un trabajo aquí, porque ahora no era tan hostil como antes.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo le va a la rosa esa? –Pregunto la joven sin mirarlas aun ocupada.

\- Charlotte se encuentra perfectamente. – Respondió Iris al dirigirse hacia la mesa donde se encontraban la joven. – ¿Qué son estas rosas? nunca había visto unas con este color.

\- Déjame ver Iris. – Dijo la pelirroja al ir también a la mesa poniéndose al otro lado de la delincuente.

Las rosas que Verónica estaba atendiendo eran sin dudad algo extrañas, eran rosas sin duda, pero rosas de un color azul, uno que nunca antes habían visto en una rosa. – ¿De sonde las saco las señorita Rosaría? – Pregunto La ciclope.

\- No tengo la menor idea niña y tampoco me importa, solo llevo aquí dos semanas. Si quieren saberlo deberían preguntarle a la señora Afro. – Contesto al señalar la entrada con el pulgar aun sin mirarlas.

Ruby observo un pequeño reloj que llevaba en su bolso y todavía les quedaba más de una hora antes de la reinauguración del parque. – Aun tenemos mucho tiempo libre Iris, vamos a preguntarle y a ver qué tiene de nuevo, además de las rosas claro.

Con esta palabras las jóvenes entraron, y el interior estaba igual que antes solo que con una o dos nuevas plantas en exposición, Rosaría se encontraba sentada en el banco que tenía en el interior leyendo un libro atentamente apenas prestando atención a su alrededor.

\- Señorita Rosaría, ¿Cómo le va? – Dijo Ruby.

\- Niñas, me alegro de verlas. – Contesto al deja el libro a un lado del banco. – Me preguntaba cuando volverían, el negocio está floreciendo como las flores del desierto que tengo en el jardín del patio trasero.

\- Nos alegra saberlo, ¿no ha tenido ningún problema? – Pregunto Iris.

\- ¿Problemas? No, gracias al cielo no los he tenido, después de todo me han mantenido ocupada con todos los rosales y arbustos que han plantado en el parque y una que otra planta exótica que les juro de corazón, no causaran ningún tipo de problema o malentendió como la última vez. – Dijo la mujer al hace la marca de cruz en el pecho. – Díganme, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

\- Oh, quería ver si tenía alguna nueva planta, y ahora que estoy aquí quiero comprarle algo de comida para plantas carnívoras.. – Dijo Iris al alzar la mano dando brincos.

\- Bien, dame un minuto e iré por ella, ¿y tú Ruby?

\- Yo quisiera saber sobre esas rosas que tiene afuera, y también me preguntaba el por qué es que Verónica está trabajando aquí.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo la mujer al dirigirse hacia un estante con bolsas mientras las jovencitas se sentaron en el banco.. – Encontré a la muchacha haciendo de vaga cerca de la tienda y me dije:

\- "Rosaría, deberías ayudar a esa chica y de paso te ayudarías a ti misma"

\- "¿Es en serio?" – Me pregunte.

\- "Claro, con una ayudante te facilitarías la vida mi buena amiga"

\- "Es verdad"

\- Y más o menos así fue. Termino la mujer al entregarle a Iris la bolsa de alimento. – Debo decir que me tomo un poco de tiempo para convencerla pero al final todo salió a pedir de boca. Aun así, me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre y no con ese apodo tan malo… - Dijo al rodar los ojos.

\- Ya veo, me alegro por ella. – Contesto Ruby al levantarse junto a Iris. – Señorita Rosaría, me gustaría cómprale algunas de esas rosas azules.

\- Oh, pero que sabia decisión. – Dijo Rosaría de forma muy alegre con las manos en la cintura. – Una orden de semillas de rosas azules para mis más distinguidas clientes, y amigas.

\- Nunca había visto rosas de esta tonalidad, ¿Dónde se encuentran? – Pregunto Ruby al observar el paquete que Rosara traía consigo.

La herbolaria sonrió y le respondió. – En ninguna parte pequeña, las rosas azules no crecen en la naturaleza.

\- ¿Entonces cómo? – Pregunto esta vez Iris intrigada.

La señorita Rosaría miro a los lados y les indicó que les acercara para susúrrale a lo que las jóvenes estaban aún más intrigadas por lo que les diría.

\- Es un secreto. – Contesto al dar una sonrisa por la expresión de decepción que mostraron al oír eso.

\- Ahhh… yo quería saber. – Dijo Iris

\- Lo siento mucho chicas, hay cosas que no puedo decirles. Pero no se sientan mal, les aseguro que estas rosas no lastimarían ni a una mosca. Al menos eso creo…

\- Me gustaría saber de dónde viene, pero creo que es mejor no entrometernos en ese asunto Iris.

\- Muy bien Ruby aun así me gustaría saber. – Dijo Iris algo decepcionada.

\- Lo siento de verdad. Pero oigan. Ahora podrán presumir de un hermoso jardín con rosas exóticas en él. Por cierto, iré durante los siguientes días a la mansión para controlar el crecimiento de Charlotte, pero estoy segura de que vinieron a ver la reinauguración del parque, ¿oh me equivoco?

\- Claro que sí. – Contesto Ruby.

\- Bien, espero que tengan un buen día y no se olviden de verlos rosales que instale en el parque, sin duda les encantaran niñas. – Dijo Rosaría con las manos en la cintura.

Ambas jovencitas salieron de la tienda dispuestas a seguir con su camino hasta la plaza, Iris cargaba el alimento en una pequeña bolsa al igual que Ruby había guardado las semillas en su bolso. Solo que antes de partir…

\- Hey Verónica. – Dijo Ruby al saludarla nuevamente.

\- ¿Ahora que quieren? No ven que estoy ocupada. – Contesto algo molesta.

\- No quiero molestarte, solo quería decirte que me alegra que ya no estés robando.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que ya no lo hago? – Dijo la joven de forma maliciosa.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Solo bromeo. – Contesto la joven con una ligera sonrisa. – Descuida niña tonta, no planeo nada malo. Solo estoy tratando… de aprender algo diferente, ¿no hay nada de malo con eso, cierto?

\- Para nada. Te vez más feliz.

-Oh… gracias, supongo. – Dijo la joven algo apenada al bajar la cabeza.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? no pareces ser tu misma. – Pregunto Iris.

\- ¡Claro que me encuentro bien! – Vocifero molesta. – ¿Y quieren por favor dejar esas tontas sonrisas? Me ponen nerviosa. Dios…

\- Lo lamento yo-

\- ¡Hay está de nuevo! No digas ni una sola palabra más, por favor niña.

A esa respuesta Ruby llevo ambas manos a su boca tapándola al igual que Iris que tampoco quería molestar a la joven nuevamente, cosa que pareció tranquilizarla. Relativamente…

\- Y… ¿Qué compraron niñas? – Pregunto ahora con curiosidad al devolver su atención a las rosas.

\- Comida para mis plantas carnívoras y Ruby compro unas semillas de rosas azules.

\- Rosas azules, ¿acaso planeas tener todos los colores de rosas en existencia niña?

\- Ahora que lo dices… - Dijo Ruby al cruzar los brazos de forma pensativa.

\- ¡Solo bromeaba! – Dijo ya bastante alterada al recordar como Charlotte la levanto del tobillo ese día. – Por favor. No lo hagas niña tonta.

\- Descuida Verónica, solo estaba bromeando. – Contesto Ruby al soltar una pequeña risa.

\- No me gustan las bromas. – Contesto algo molesta por el juego de la joven pelirroja. – Da igual, deberían irse, si es que van a ver esa cosa del parque o lo que sea.

\- ¡Es verdad Ruby! llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa. – Dijo Iris al llevar sus manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

\- Tienes razón, se está haciendo tarde. Hasta pronto Verónica, cuídate.

\- Como sea… - Contesto de forma indiferente a la joven sin darse la vuelta.

Iris tomo a Ruby de ambas mano mientras la joven intentaba seguirle el ritmo al ser llevada por ella. Ruby por su parte tuvo el presentimiento que el pueblo y la mansión podrían pasar por otros cambios con el tiempo, pero bueno. Eso solamente el tiempo lo diría. Verónica por otro lado giro un poco la cabeza para ver como las dos extrañas jovencitas se alejaban por una esquina hasta que sintió el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que a esta hora estarías refunfuñado como de costumbre. – Pregunto Rosaría que llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de té helado.

\- Para nada, solo estaba pensado.

¿En qué?

\- Es solo que el otro día la escuche hablar por teléfono señora Afro con alguien, era sobre el asunto del traslado de la rosa esa.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo de forma indiferente a servirle una taza.

\- Y eso, usted pidió que no la trasladaran, usted quiere que se quede aquí. ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, en primer lugar, debes llamarme Señorita Rosaría, en segundo lugar. No quiero que la trasladen por motivos personales.

\- ¿Y esos motivos son?

\- Es solo que. Es solo que no tengo el corazón para separar a una madre de su hija.

\- Pero ni siquiera son familia.

\- A veces la familia es más que compartir la misma sangre o especie. Es un conocimiento común. Además, este pueblo necesita más verde, no puedo soportar la vista de un lugar tan… tan desolado, es como si la mismísima muerte caminara por las calles cada mañana. – Dijo la mujer mirando a todas partes.

\- Entonces, la rosa se quedara. No es que me importe demasiado, es solo que me parece un poco raro ver el pueblo con, ¿Cómo fue que le dijo? Así, "verde". Pero estamos demasiados acostumbrados al paisaje que ve.

\- Bueno, es verdad pero el parque será un buen inicio mi joven aprendiz, y ahora necesito que me ayudes a mover algunos paquetes que tengo en la parte trasera.

\- Si señora Afr- quiero decir, Señorita Rosaría… - Dijo la joven al entrar a la tienda junto a Rosaría dejando detrás el jardín exótica que tenían en frente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión….

El silencio que rodeaba el nuevo jardín de la mansión estaba siendo roto por dos sonidos, uno de ellos era el sonido de una máquina de escribir y el segundo era el de un tocadiscos que entonaba un cantico muy tranquilo y suave.

\- ¿Lo ves? así es como se escribe un artículo. – Dijo Venus al dar los últimos toques al escrito.

\- Oh, ya entendí.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

\- ¡Si, si quiero hacerlo? – Dijo muy emocionada.

\- Bien, recuerda que debes decir que es lo que más te gusta el pueblo.

\- Me gusta todo, me gusta el viento, las flores, el sol aunque no lo he visto, la lluvia, mi madre, la tía iris, Chico Calavera, Poe, tú, la luna, las nubes, los…

\- Charlotte, escúchame. Es muy lindo que te guste, bueno, te gustan muchas cosas pero también debes saber decir lo que no te gusta.

\- No me gusta que molesten a madre.

\- Si, no puedo poner eso en el artículo, ¿algo más?

\- Mmm… no me gustan los ruidos molestos.

\- Esto tomará lo suyo… - Dijo la planta un poco frustrada.

\- ¿Qué cosa tomará lo suyo?

\- El artículo, pero no importa. Lo terminare antes el atardecer.

\- Me hubiera podido poder ayudarte más con eso.

\- Descuida, con el tiempo aprenderás, después de todo Charlotte, no se aprende de la noche a la mañana lo que yo hago.

\- Pero la tía Iris me dijo que…

\- ¡Que no se aprende de la noche a la mañana Charlotte! – Vocifero Venus al poner sus tallos en la máquina de escribir.

\- Bu- bueno… si tú lo dices. – Contesto la rosa algo apenada por lo que dijo.

\- Muy bien, ahora, ¿en qué estaba? así, el artículo

Así sin más Venus continuo con su escrito dejando a Charlotee confundida, pero rápidamente la atención de la rosa se centró en el tocadiscos a medida que movía su cabeza al ritmo de la apacible música.

Charlotte pensaba en lo mucho que su madre se estaba divirtiendo en el pueblo y después una idea se le cruzo por la mente. – "Cuando madre regrese hare crecer un gran racimo de flores en el interior de la casa, no creo que eso la moleste demasiado". – Las locas ideas de Charlotte por expandir un poco más el jardín la acompañaron hasta el regreso de Ruby e iris con los últimos vestigios del sol que se perdían por el horizonte. Al llegar la luna la rosa violeta se echó a dormir esperando un nuevo día para divertirse junto a su madre y a sus amigos. Sabiendo que sin importar lo que sucediera siempre podría contar con el apoyo de su querida madre. Con ese último pensamiento y una sonrisa antes de cerrar sus pétalos se entregó a un apacible sueño.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por pasar por aquí y con orgullo digo que este es el primer fanfiction en español de Ruby Gloom que está finalizado. ¡Hurra por mí! pero en serio gente. ¿Acaso soy la única persona que ha terminado una historia en español aquí sobre esta serie? no sé si hay más por allí que estén terminadas pero aquí en Net me parece raro. Sobre todo porque el fandom en su momento era bastante activo, pero bueno, no puedo decirle a la gente que debe hacer, cada uno expresa sus ideas respecto a diferentes sagas de maneras distintas. Ya sea por medio de trabajos de arte animaciones o escritos. Sinceramente nunca hubiera empezado a publicar si no fuera porque alguien me convenció al final de hacerlo y le agradezco por el empujón.**

 **Sé que esta historia no es perfecta, tiene muchos errores en la escritura y algunas ideas no se presentan de forma muy clara. Pero bueno espero aprende más con el tiempo para corregir esas fallas. También quiero decir que no me esperaba recibir más de cien visitas, sinceramente esperaba veinte a lo mucho pero para mí eso es un logro considerando lo inactivo de esta sección de la página.**

 **Como siempre espero que tengan un buen día y les deseo mucha suerte con sus proyectos e historias. Los veré más tarde.**

 **Atentamente Lucky Ted.**


End file.
